College days
by IantoFan2010
Summary: Jack is a tutor at Ianto's college, they have known each other for a year when they finally get it together with a few obstacles on the way.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I am starting a new story but will still be updating my other one 'Troubled' regularly so here goes hope you like.**

**College days**

It was Ianto's first day back at his college,the 6 weeks had gone pretty quick but he was looking forward to going back because of a certain person. Jack Harkness his Sports science teacher, Ianto knew from a young age he liked men more than woman, he had a girlfriend, Lisa, but she cheated on him with his flatmate.

He walked through the hallway to his classroom passing a few friends on the way. As he walked into the classroom and there stood Mr Harkness "Hey Jack"

"Hey Ianto, how was your holiday?"

"It was ok, how about you?"

"Not good, broke up with my b….. Sorry shouldn't be telling a student this"

"Come on Jack we've known each other for over a year you can tell me" said Ianto winking

"Suppose, I know you won't say anything, we were together for four years, he ended it don't know why, said we weren't going anywhere, personally I think he was cheating"

Just then people started coming into the classroom and Ianto went to grab a chair, what he didn't see was Jack eyeing him up all the way to his seat. When everyone was in class and seated Jack began the lesson "Hello all, good to see you all again, some of you more than others" the classed laughed knowing it was a joke "Needless to say this course is going to be harder so you all need to knuckle down and work hard, but as it's your first day back we will have a bit of a chilled day, filling out paper work that sort of thing"

The morning went pretty quick and it was soon lunch, as the students left the classroom Ianto stayed behind "So Jack what are you doing for lunch?"

"Well I've got my lunch here so I guess eat in here, why?"

"It's just my mate's aren't back till next week so could I sit here with you?"

"Yeah, that's fine" Jack had a big smile on his face

"So you were telling me about your break up, so you thought he was cheating?"

"Yeah I kept finding texts on his phone from another guy saying he loved him, I didn't think anything of it maybe just a friend, but he kept going out and coming back late, to be honest im glad it ended he wasn't the best boyfriend ever. Anyway that's enough about him you seeing anyone?"

"I was, her name is Lisa she was shagging my flatmate last year, it wasn't a loss as im more into men as well. So I really wasn't bothered."

"So as we are going personal what sort of men are you into?" Jack asked with a smirk

"I don't really have a type if he has a good personality and is good looking im there." Ianto laughed

After this comment Jack decided to be cheeky "So you ever thought about dating someone a bit older?"

"Don't know haven't really thought about it."

"Don't lie to me I was your tutor last year I know when your lying." said Jack smiling

"Ok you want me to be honest, I think your bloody gorgeous Jack."

Jack's face went red "That's good to know, but you know as well as I do we can't do anything with this….. Attraction"

"So you admit you're attracted to me then?"

Jack couldn't lie to himself anymore he leant forward and placed a kiss in Ianto's lips. Hearing footsteps approach the room, they hurriedly pulled back another tutor walked into the room "Jack I need them reports on my desk by tomorrow thank you" then walked out oblivious to what had just happened.

Jack spoke first "Yes Ianto I like you a lot, but if we start anything no one can know"

"I won't say anything I promise" said Ianto nodding

""What are you doing tonight?"

"Nothing much"

"How about you come round to mine, maybe order a pizza and I will drive you home later?"

Ianto smiled "Yes Id like that"

That's where they left the conversation because Jack got called to a fight in the college grounds; Ianto sat there smiling all sorts of things going through his head. The rest of the afternoon went quick and soon enough Ianto was getting ready to go home. Before he left Jack called him back, he wrote his address on a piece of paper and gave it to Ianto "If you get to mine for seven, is that ok?"

"Yeah see you then" Ianto leant in and gave Jack a lingering kiss then hurried for the door.

So there's the first chapter, tell me what you think, and my next update of 'Troubled' should be next week

Much love Emma xx


	2. Chapter 2

**AN- This chapter contains memory's of rape, if you dont like don't read, BUT i will finish the chapter with some fluffyness.**

**The first date**

Ianto got home half an hour later, he went straight up to his room undressed and got into the shower. As he got out of the shower his mum knocked on the bathroom door "Ianto love, are you going to be long?"

"No just drying"

"What are you doing tonight?"

"Going out with a mate, is that ok?"

"Yeah thats fine dear, dont be to late now your back at college"

"Yes mum"

Ianto came out of the bathroom a minute later and went into his room. He looked through his wardrobe, he picked out a pair of black armani dress trousers, a dark red shirt with a light red tie, he then walked over to his draws and picked out a pair of tight black boxers.

As he walked over to the mirror he picked up his hair wax and aftershave. He took a little bit of wax and spiked up his hair then took the aftershave (which was calvin klein) and slapped some on his neck. He checked himself in the mirror and left.

He arrived at Jack's 10 minute's early, he took a deep breath and knocked on the door. A minute later Jack answered the door "Oh wow you look amazing Ianto" Jack stepped forward and kissed Ianto on the cheek "So come in" as Ianto walked in Jack couldn't help staring at his arse.

Ianto looked around Jack's house "Nice home you got here" Jack came up behind him and wrapped his arms around Ianto's waist "Thanks, so iv made dinner I hope you like lasagne and I bought a film it's called invictus, I know you like rugby so I got it" Jack nibbled Ianto's ear "You hungry?"

"For food or something else?"

"Food" Jack laughed

Jack led him to the candelit table which had a rose on it Jack picked it up and passed it to Ianto, he then held the chair out for Ianto "Such the gentlemen" said Ianto as he sat down. Jack took off in the direction of the kitchen, he came out 2 minute's later with two plates setting them down on the placemats.

He sat down down and told Ianto to dig in. As Ianto was eating a piece of lasange dropped down his chin, Jack picked up his own napkin leant over the table and wiped it away, Ianto smiled at him "Thank you" before Jack could pull his hand back Ianto kissed his palm, Jack looked into Ianto's eyes "Your beautiful Ianto"

"Not so bad yourself Mr Harkness, on a serious note how old are you Jack?"

"Im 29 are you ok with that?"

"Thats fine"

"why?" Jack asked curious

"Shit, I don't think i can tell you"

Jack reached across the table and took the young man's hands "Come on Ianto you know you can trust me"

Ianto took a breath "I was raped by a 34 year old, when i was...13, he got caught on CCTV following me home, I didn't think anything of it till he grabbed me and pulled me into a bush, sorry I can't" Ianto got up and headed towards the front door but Jack stopped him "Please don't go Yan, I want you to tell me about it, please?"

"Ok, I need a drink"

"make yourself comfy what do you want?"

"Just a water please"

Jack went into the kitchen and got the water, when he came back out he sat next to Ianto "I want to know what happend, I want to help you get through this because it obviously still effects you"

"Ok, after he pulled me out of the way of the CCTV there was a wall behind the bush, he...he pushed me agaist it said not to shout or I would regret it, he undid my belt and took my trousers and boxers down" Ianto was crying but carried on "He didn't even prepare me just bent me over and stuck his filthy dick up my arse it hurt so much, the memories won't go away, anytime a cute man comes up to me I can't bring myself to have sex with them, but your different, I can trust you so please send the bad memories away, replace them with good ones, take me to bed Jack, make...l...love to me"

Jack stood up bringing Ianto with him, he picked him up into his arms and kissed those beautiful young lips. When he got into the bedroom he laid Ianto on the bed carefully, he went to his draw and pulled out the lube and a condom. He laid on the bed next to Ianto "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes Jack, do we need a condom?"

"I'm not risking your health, iv slept with other men since my boyfriend left"

Ianto nodded "Ok thats cool"

"Just lay down" Jack climbed on top of Ianto and started kissing his neck, Ianto closed his eyes and let the sensation's take him. Jack slowly started undoing his young lover's shirt, for every bit of flesh that was revealed Jack kissed it. He spent some time making Ianto relax. He slowly undone Ianto's belt buckle followed by the button and zipper.

Ianto started breathing heavily so Jack stopped "Yan you need to calm down for me, just listen to my voice, your ok, your with me" Ianto's breathing slowed so Jack carried on. Within 5 minute's Ianto was lying completely naked, his cock standing to attention "You know Jack this is the first time iv been able to get it up with a man since the" Ianto couldn't finish the sentance.

Jack smiled "I have that effect" Ianto just laughed. Jack then let Ianto undress him, they laid there after just feeling eachother skin to skin. Jack slowly moved and grabbed for the lube and condom "Before this goes any further are you sure Ianto?"

"Yes Jack iv never been more sure than anything in my life"

"ok"

Jack popped the cap on the lube and squirted it onto his finger's, he slowly moved his hand to Ianto's entrance, Ianto nodded, very slowly Jack pushed in being as gentle as he could. Ianto started pushing down onto his finger's and gasped when Jack hit his prostate. "Jack please im ready" Jack kissed Ianto on the lips a second later Ianto deepend it.

While Ianto's mind was occupied Jack pushed into his hole slowly, Ianto closed his eyes, as he did a flash back came into his mind, he opened them again he looked at Jack "I love you Jack" Ianto whispered, Jack pushed in even deeper making Ianto moan loudly, "I love you too Ianto"

They smiled at eachother knowing this was the start of something good. Jack picked up pace as he started to lose control but he knew he had to stay calm for Ianto. Everytime Jack thrust in Ianto thrust at the same time.

Both of them were nearing the end and they knew it, before long they were both cumming at the same time, shouting eachother's name's. When they got there breath's back Ianto spoke first "Thank you so much"

"Are you ok?"

"Better than ok, now the last person that had me was you"

Jack stroked Ianto's hair "Would you like to stay here tonight?"

"I have to phone my mum il tell her im at a friends"

"Ok, il be here waiting"

Ianto got out of the bed and made his way to the front room with his phone he got out of his trouser's. It wasn't long before he was back in the bedroom with Jack


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Thanks for the reviews. And a flasback of Ianto's rape.**

**Bad times**

It had been about a week since Jack and Ianto's first date, when they were in college they kept it a student tutor relationship. It was monday morning and all of Ianto's friends were back. There was Rhys they had known each other since they started secondary school and he was studying cooking.

Then was Toshiko they had met last year, she was doing ICT, her boyfriend Owen he had also met last year, he was studying to be a paramedic, then there was Gwen, she was like a sister to Ianto alway's there for him, there parent's had known each other so they were friend's from an early age, she was doing Public relation's.

As Ianto walked to his classroom he spotted Tosh, he ran over and gave her a hug "Tosh hi, how was your holiday?"

"Hi Ianto, yeah it was fun, spent most of it with Owen, what did you do?"

"Nothing much, went on holiday with my mum for a couple of week's, went to my dad's for a couple of weeks"

"Cool, so you met anyone yet?" she asked

"No, not ready yet to be honest"

As they spoke Jack walked passed "Good morning Ianto, morning Tosh"

"Morning" they said together

"Ianto I need that Homework in by wednesday, see you in class"

"Ok Jack see you in a minute" he said smiling "Id better go see you later Tosh"

"Meet you at my locker at break"

Ianto walked to his classroom thinking about his first date with Jack _"Should I have told him about the rape? I trust him but I think it was to early, but I have known him since last year. I wish I had'nt told him" _before he knew it the memory of the rape crept up on him.

_Ianto was walking home from a friend's house when he heard footstep's behind him but when he looked back no one was there. He started walking faster but the footstep's were still there. It was only 8 o clock and was still light so he decided to try and dodge this person, he took the next left and went down the alley. He was about to run but someone grabbed his arm "Don't move" then was pulled into the bush._

_Ianto couldn't speak then he was slammed against a brick wall, the person behind him spoke "You be a good little boy and this will be over soon" Ianto finally got his senses back and tried to escape but the man was to strong. Ianto tried to scream but nothing came out "Why me?" he asked_

_But instead of getting an answer the man pulled his trousers down and bent him over, the next thing Ianto felt was pain right through his body. He tried screaming again, tears were flowing freely down his cheeks. "_

"Ianto, Ianto can you hear me?"

Ianto slowly opened his eyes, he was lying on the ground in the corridoor outside his classroom. As his eyes came into focus he could see Jack and some other people "Jack?"

"Yeah im here, what happend?"

"I dunno I was walking to class and I fell"

Jack looked at him and helped him up "Il take you to medical come on, Diane can you look after my class please"

As they were walking Ianto stopped "Can we go somewhere I don't need to go to medical"

"Yeah sure lets go in here"

They walked into an unoccupied classroom. "What's this about Ianto?"

"I had a memory"

"A memory of what?"

"The rape, look I shouldn't have told you about it, this thing between us Jack shouldn't be happening either, for gods sake your my tutor if anyone find's out you could be fired, so I don't think we should be doing this"

"Where's all this come from? I promise we wont get caught and im glad you told me about what happend to you, that means I can help you"

"No Jack you cant help, you dont get it im broken and cant be fixed this has been haunting me for years, im scared that he gets out early, will he come find me?"

"Please Ianto dont do this, please"

"Im sorry Jack" then Ianto walked out of the classroom.

Jack made his way back to his classroom slowly. When he got there the other tutor was taking the register "Thanks diane il take it from here" As he read out Ianto's name his breath hitched Ianto didn't fail to notice this.

The morning went by slowly for both Ianto and Jack, evey now and then Ianto would catch Jack looking at him then look away. At the end of the 2nd period Jack asked Ianto to stay behind when the class left "Ianto the other night you told me you loved me and now this, What have I done?"

"It's not about you Jack it's about me and my shit, yes I love you I have since last year I didn't want to fall for you but I did that's just life, you don't know how hard this is for me to walk away from you" tears were flowing down Ianto's face

"Your not the only person in the world that has gone through shit, we all have at some point"

"Fuck you Jack, do you know what it feel's like to be helpless why some dirty pervert is pounding into you, when you cant scream for help, NO YOU DONT SO JUST FUCK OFF"

As Ianto went to leave Jack grabbed his arm "Dont walk away from this, you cant keep running Ianto you have to face things, you have bottled this up for years but you need to let go the man is in prison"

"Dont tell me what I can and cant do, if I wanna bottle it up it's my choice"

"Yeah and look where thats got you"

"You know what I thought you were different but I was wrong" Ianto said out of spite

"Ok fine if thats what you think of me maybe we should leave this but thats the thing, I want to be with you Ianto" he then grabbed Ianto's hands "I think this could be the real deal me and you, but if you want to walk away im not going to stop you"

Ianto leaned his forehead agaist Jack's "Sorry I didn't mean that, I know your different im just scared" the tears were still flowing

"It's ok, I know you can get through this, it took alot for you to tell me about the rape but im glad you did, I want to help you push through the barrier and not be scared, please let me help you"

"Iv got to go meet someone, il talk to you later just give me time to think things through"

Before he left Ianto gave Jack a kiss on the lips.

As Ianto was walking to meet Tosh he was thinking _"Can I do this? can I let go of my fears and go out with Jack? what if someone finds out about us? Why does my life have to be like this? I love him he said he loved me, I can do this" _As he walked up to Tosh he had a smile on his face "What are you so happy about?" she asked

"Just thinking"


	4. Chapter 4

**AN - So this is the second date but things dont go to plan.**

**Second date**

After their little conversation Jack and Ianto were back together and Jack had helped like he said he would. Sometimes during the night Ianto would wake up sweating after a bad nightmare but then would think of Jack and calm down, Jack even said if it was really bad no matter what time of night it was he could phone him.

It was friday morning and Ianto had been up half the night on the phone to Jack but it was a college day and he had an important assignment to finish and hand in. He got out of bed and made his way to the bathroom, on the way he decided to knock on his mum's door "Hey mum can I come in?"

"Yeah come on"

He sat at the end of her bed "I was just wondering if Andy had called you back?"

"Yeah we are going out tomorrow night why?"

"I like him I haven't seen you this happy in a while and I know he makes you happy"

"Thanks son, you seem alot happier aswell, have you met someone?"

"Not really just happy my mates are back at college, talking of college I better go get ready"

He went into the bathroom and got out the shower gel that Jack liked him wearing, he jumped in the shower and got washed. As he was washing his thoughts made there way to Jack, he felt his cock twitch so he moved his hand to grasp it, he slowly started moving his hand. HIs orgasm came within two minute's chanting Jack's name as he did.

Half an hour later when he was leaving his house he didn't expect Jack to be waiting, he walked over to the car "Jack what are you doing here?"

"I was on my way to work and hoped you were still in"

"Ok but I will get out before we get to the college"

"Cool jump in"

About 5 minute's from the college Jack stopped the car and Ianto jumped out, but not before they shared a kiss. As Ianto walked through the college doors Owen called him over. They stood there for 10 minute's having a chat before they needed to get to class. As Ianto walked into his classroom Jack was bending over picking up his pen, no one was in there yet so he decided rub Jack's arse.

Jack turned round suddenly a little bit startled "Don't do that you scared me"

"Sorry didn't mean to" Ianto smiled

Jack wrapped his arms round Ianto's waist then pulled him into a kiss, Ianto pulled back first "Not here anyone can walk in" Jack just nodded. Soon after the class came in and Jack got on with the lesson.

By the end of the day Ianto was exausted he had been on the sport's field all afternoon practising for the upcomming football match. He was the last one to leave the changing rooms. As he picked up his phone he saw a message from Jack it read

_"What are you doing 2nite? thought we might go out, somewhere out of town was thinking the new gay club that has opened txt bk J xx"_

Ianto text back _"Yeah that sound's good babe, I will get to yours for 6, see you then love you I xxxx"_

All of a sudden Ianto had some energy, he picked up his bag and left for home. When he got there he went straight to his room and got changed. He picked out a pair of boxers and socks that matched, he got out a pair of dark blue jeans, a light blue button down shirt, a red jumper and his pair of black shoe's. He spiked up his hair and slapped on some aftershave.

He got to Jack's just after 6, he went up to the door and knocked. Jack opened the door and what he was wearing took Ianto's breath away. He was wearing a black pair of skinny jeans, a tight red t shirt that emphasized his muscle and a pair of black shoe's. "Wow Jack you look amazing"

Jack leaned in and kissed Ianto on the lips "So do you, let me just get my car keys"

"Were going in your car, what if someone see's us?"

"Im taking my other car"

"You have two cars?"

"Yeah my father gave me it because he got a new car, ok lets go"

They got into the car and Jack started driving to the club. Half an hour later Jack was parking the car and they made there way into the club, it didn't take long to get in because the line wasn't long. They walked straight over to the bar, Jack orded a stella and Ianto orded a Jack Daniels and coke. They saw an empty table and sat down.

They sat there talking for a while, as they did Ianto moved closer and closer. As Jack was talking about something Ianto placed his hand on Jack's knee and started rubbing his leg. Jack then whispered in his ear "Let's take this to the dancefloor and I can show you some real moves"

Ianto grabbed his hand and pulled him onto it, Jack started grinding up against him. Halfway through the song they were interupted by some guy he looked at Jack and said "Oi you fucking perv, pick him up in here did ya, he look's about 10"

"You don't know nothing mate, if you must know he is in fact my boyfriend so why dont you back off"

"Like I said he look's about 10"

Then Ianto stepped in "Actually im 20 so why dont you do us a favour fuck off and leave me and my boyfriend alone"

"Fuck you, I was going anyway" Then the man walked off.

Jack turned to Ianto "Are you ok?"

"Yeah im fine, look can we go somewhere else please I cant stay here knowing people like him are in here"

"Yeah sure, there's another club down the road we could go, its another gay bar but unlike this one there's no trouble in there"

Ianto smiled at him "Let's go then"

As they walked out of the club to the car Ianto felt happy Jack had called him his boyfriend. They got the the other club soon after, it was a bit busier than the last. As they entered the club one of Ianto's favorite song's was playing. It was "A moment like this" by Leona lewis, he pulled Jack to the dancefloor and started swaying to the music. Jack put his head on his young lover's shoulder, he hadnt felt this happy since his split with his ex.

The next song was "In my head" by Jason Derulo, Jack went behind Ianto and started grinding just like earlier, Ianto could feel Jack's erection pushing against his bum. For the rest of the night they stayed on the dancefloor sometimes getting some drink's from the bar, Jack stuck to coke's as he was driving. It was a friday night and when they came out of the club the streets were buzzing with drunken slobs.

Ianto had a bit to drink and was swaying down the road, with a bit of effort Jack had got him into the car. In the car Ianto kept on putting his hand by Jack's crotch and stroking. About ten minute's from his Jack turned to Ianto "Do you wanna go home or come back to mine? your choice"

Ianto smiled "Mmmmm, back to mine where I can use my right hand and think of you OR go back to your's and do it for real, what do you think?"

"Ianto your drunk, I dont want you to feel im taking advantage of you in that state"

"Im fine really, I want to go back to yours"

"Are you sure?"

To prove his point Ianto put his hand on Jacks dick and sucked on his neck "Now take me back to yours"

As soon as they were in the door Ianto pushed Jack against the wall, he sucked on Jack's neck until there was a visible mark. Jack wrapped his legs round Ianto's waist and started grinding up and down. Ianto undone Jack's shirt quickly and threw it over his shoulder, next Ianto undone his lovers jeans followed by his boxers. Then it was Jacks turn to undress Ianto which was done in minute's.

Jack directed Ianto to a draw to get the lube out, Ianto grabbed it and spread as much as he needed onto his fingers he then put Jacks legs back around his waist, he pushed a finger slowly into Jacks hole. Soon enough three fingers were there preparing him "Ianto thats good, take me now"

No more encouragement needed, Ianto lined his cock up and pushed, Jack moaned loudly which egged Ianto on. As Ianto got faster Jack got louder. It didn't take long for Jack to cum. As Jack had his orgasm his hole clenched around Ianto making him cum hard and fast. As there breathing evened out Ianto realised something "Shit, we forgot a condom, Fuck"

"It should be ok"

"How do you know? you said yourself you slept with other people before me"

"Can we talk about this in the morning please? I really need to sleep"

"Ok only if yuo promise to make a doctor's appointment"

"Deal" Jack said with a smile

They made their into the bedroom, Ianto climbed in first while Jack cleaned off his stomach. When Jack got in Ianto snuggled up to him "Love you, goodnight"

"Yeah love you too, nite hunny"

So theres the nest chapter please please please read and review wanna know how im doing.

Much Love emma xx


	5. Chapter 5

Caught

A few days past since the boys 2nd date, things were going smoothly and Ianto was smitten. The course was going well and Ianto was getting A's in his assignments and not because he was with Jack. Tonight was the football match against another college, Ianto was really looking forward to it. As he made his way to the changing rooms he saw Jack "Jack I need to talk to you please" Jack pulled Ianto into a unoccupied room

"Whats up?"

"Look I know all things are well between us but I want people to know im with you, I know people in the college cant but I was thinking I can tell my mum"

"Are you fucking mad Yan, I could lose my job"

"Not if I ask her to keep it to herself, me and my mum get along well and Its always easy to talk to her"

"No please for me, I dont want to lose my job over this"

"In that case we shouldn't be together and you know it"

"I know but now iv got you I cant let you go"

"I need to tell someone, its killing me being with you and not being able to talk to my mates about my brilliant boyfriend"

"Its killing me to, believe me"

Ianto looked into Jack's eyes, he then went in for a kiss which Jack deepend. Soon they broke apart when they heard footsteps comming towards the room. It was Owen looking for Ianto "You ready mate?"

"Yeah, just needed to hand in some homework to Mr. Harkness"

Ianto took one last look at Jack and left, as they were walking Owen turned to his mate "Are you ok mate, you seem distracted"

"Yeah , im ok just thinking about tonights match, the college were playing against are dirty bastards"

"Cool lets just try and not get injured"

They went to the changing rooms, when they got there the rest of the team were getting changed. Soon enough the other team turned up and it was to time to play some football. The first half was a bit boring, a few shots taken but nothing exciting. At half time the two teams went off to talk tactics, as they were talking Ianto spotted Jack walk over.

The second half began, within 5 minutes one of Ianto's team mates was taken down and had to be subbed. With 2 minutes to go the game was tied at 1 - 1, Ianto made a good tackle and darted up the field, he got to the penalty spot when someone came from behind him, as he shot he felt a boot go into the side of his ankle. The ball headed straight passed the goalkeeper and in the back of the net but Ianto was on the floor holding his ankle in a lot of pain.

Jack noticed Ianto before the rest of the team who were celebrating the winning goal, Jack ran onto the pitch as he did the team knew something was up and followed the teacher. Ianto was writhing around on the grass crying his eyes out, someone had now called an ambulance. Jack leaned over Ianto "Hey Ianto look at me buddy"

Owen was there with Jack and took a look at his mates ankle which looked totally fucked. "Jack it fucking hurts"

"An ambulance is on its way, let me have a look"

"No please dont touch it"

Jack stroked Iantos cheek then turned his head to look in his eyes "Ianto I promise I wont touch Just let me have a look" Ianto nodded trusting his older lover. Jack looked at his ankle "Fuck" he said under his breath, there was a lot of blood, it looked dislocated and possibly broken. Soon the ambulance crew arrived, they took one look at the young mans ankle and decided to get him to hospital right away.

As they got him onto the strechter he screamed in pain, they gave him some oxygen to calm him, as they lifted him into the ambulance Jack held his hand "Owen go with him in here and il ring his mum and follow in my car" Owen nodded not missing the look his teacher and mate shared.

When they got to the hospital they took Ianto straight to his own room that was set up, soon after Jack turned up. As the doctors took a look at his foot he held onto Jack, everytime they moved his foot even a little he screamed out in pain and held tighter onto Jack. Owen knew something was going on but his mate needed him right now, then Iantos mum also turned up.

Half an hour later after they cleaned his foot up and took him for an x-ray, the results were through, Ianto was cuddling up to his mum, The doctor came in with the x-ray "Ok Ianto mate, the results show you have not only dislocated your ankle but the bone has snapped in two, thats why there was so much blood, your bone pierced your skin"

"Fuck, will I play football again?"

"Hard to say at the moment"

While his mum and him spoke to the doctor Owen pulled Jack outside and to a privite area "Whats going on with you and Ianto?" he asked straight out

"Dont know what you mean"

"Dont play dumb with me iv known Ianto for a year and know theres something going on"

Jack swallowed "I could lose my job"

"Look Iantos one of my best mates if hes happy then I will keep my mouth shut"

"Thank you" Jack smiled "Im in love with him and hes in love with me"

Owen smiled "Lets go back"

When they got back to the room another man was in there, he was quite tall, hansome with ginger curly hair he introduced himself as Andy Iantos mums boyfriend, talking of Ianto he wasn't in the room. His mum explained he was taken away to get his ankle cast on. When the doctor came back in with Ianto he smiled when he saw Andy, Ianto looked up at Jack and held out his hand.

Ianto took it and pulled him down for a kiss "Thank you" he pulled back and looked at Owen saying the same thing, then he looked at his mum whos mouth was open not knowing what to say "Mum its ok really, iv wanted to tell you but Jack could be fired, please don't freak"

His mum smiled "If your happy im not going to say anything"

"Thanks mum, I love you, could I have a moment alone with Jack please" So everyone else left the room "See I told you she'd be cool"

"Owen asked me what was going on, he saw it the looks between us, what if other people at the college saw?"

Ianto put his hand on Jacks cheek and pulled him down for a kiss, Jack slipped his tongue between Ianto's lips, this was the first time they had snogged with tongues. Ianto pulled Jack onto the bed next to him. They lay there kissing for some time, the nurse walked in telling Jack visiting time was over.

Jack got off the bed "I will talk to the headmaster tomorrow and will be back to see you"

Ianto got another kiss before Jack left, his mum, Owen and Andy came back in after and said a quick goodbye.

Later that everning Ianto got a text through _"Missing you bigtime how you feeling? Jack xx"_

_"Ok I suppose, missing you too love you xx"_

_"Yea I love you too hunny see you tomorrow xxx"_

Ianto turned his phone off and drifted off to sleep.

Tell me what you think

Thanks Emma xx


	6. Chapter 6

**Bullying**

A day later Ianto was discharged from hospital, that night he stayed round Jack's. They had pizza for dinner with a couple of beer's. After dinner they snuggled on the sofa and watched Football Factory with Danny Dyer in it. When the film finished Jack carried Ianto to the bedroom in a firemans hold and laid him down on the bed. He laid next to him and looked into his eyes "You Ianto Jones are a very gorgeous man"

Ianto put his hand on Jack's cheek and cought him down for a kiss, Ianto pulled back first "We can't do anything, I can't really move"

"Ok so lay back and let me do the work"

The next morning Jack woke first, he kissed Ianto on the forehead and went for a shower. By the time he got out Ianto was still asleep, an idea formed in his head. Ianto woke slowly, he felt something wet on his stomach. As he woke up more he noticed Jack upbove him, he also noticed a flannel, so that explains the wetness. Jack was flannel bathing him.

"Morning gorgeous" smiled Ianto "Nice way to wake up"

Jack leant down and kissed him "Morning"

Half an hour later with both of them washed and dressed they left for school. Jack explained to his young lover that he told the headteacher because Ianto's mum didn't drive he would drop him in. Needless to say Ianto liked the idea. As Ianto got out of the car Jack grabbed his arm "If im dropping you in now I was thinking you could stay round mine a couple of times a week"

"Sounds good, we'll talk later better get going, I love you"

"I love you too"

As Ianto struggled to class someone pushed past him and said "Fucking batty boy" and walked on. He got to class to find the boy who called him batty boy was there. He just went to his seat as normal with his head down. The boy got up and stood in front of Ianto's desk "I know your a faggot"

"Who the fuck are you?"

"Don't get mouthy arse licker, you don't reconize me do ya?"

"Why. should I?"

"Micky Smith" he smiled

Ianto's eye's widened, Micky went to his secondary school, he had bullied Ianto from year 9 through to sixth form. Ianto looked up at him "How did you know I was Gay?"

"Year 10, I saw you and Darren behind the bike shed's"

Ianto smiled "Like what you saw then?"

"Fuck you, faggot"

Micky then grabbed the front of Ianto's shirt "Listen here you arse fucker, you come near me or look at me I will cut off your cock and ram it down your throat, do I make myself clear?"

Just as he held his fist up Jack walked into the classroom "OI, get off him" Jack ran over and pulled him off "Sorry sir he was provoking me" Micky said

"Fucking liar you called me a faggot and an arse licker"

Jack turned to Mickey "We don't have homophobic comments thank you, espcially when the person who's going to be teaching you is gay"

Mickey looked at Jack "Sorry Sir"

"Right ok, go sit down and we can get on with the class"

The morning went quickly with no more trouble, at the end of class Jack asked Ianto to stay behind. "You ok?" asked Jack

"Yeah, just fed up of homophobic comment's and shit"

"Me too, look i'll make sure Mr Smith deals with Mickey"

Without realizing Ianto leaned forward and was kissing Jack, the kiss deepend. Jack broke it off and went to lock the door, he then went back over to Ianto "I wanna fuck you over my desk, so everytime we look at it we know what we've done"

"Love you" Ianto mumbled

Jack carefully pushed his young lover down onto the desk making sure he didn't hurt his cast up leg and started kissing his neck, just below the collar he left a lovebite marking Ianto as his. He slowly took off Ianto's shirt playing with his nipples, sucking on them in turn. Next was Ianto's trouser's, just as they reached his ankle's someone burst through the door, they sprung apart quickly. Mickey was standing there an evil smirk "I knew it, you fucking gay boy's wait till everyone hear's bout this"

As he walked to the door Jack grabbed him and closed it "Delete that video now Mickey"

"No im making sure you lose your job over this SIR, faggot's get away with to many thing's, its fucking wrong sticking your dick up another guys arse" then he left the room. Jack turned to Ianto who was trying to get dressed, a panicked look on his face "Shit Jack what we going to do, your going to lose your job, I won't see you, you'll be put in prison for this"

"Hey calm down, look at me, your 20, your above the legal age this won't go to court I promise"

Tears were streaking down Ianto's face "Im going to get the shit kicked out of me for this"

"I'll protect you"

"Mr Harkness, Mr Jones can you please come to my office" a voice boomed behind them, it was the headmaster Mr John Smith. With some difficulty Ianto made it to Mr Smith's office "Please sit" all three of them sat down and Mr Smith started talking " What you do in your own bedroom's is up to you, but when you bring it into college it's my problem aswell, a student has come to me with video evidence of your activities, I should inform you I might have to call the police"

"NO" interupted Ianto "I love him Sir, he love's me, please don't call the police"

"Is this true Mr Harkness?"

"Yes Sir it is, I love him"

"I see, how long has this been going on?"

"A few week's mabey a bit more" answered Jack

"If this get's out the college could get into alot of trouble, so I have no choice but to call the police"

"Yes sir, I will be gone by the end of the day"

"No Jack, please Sir don't call the police, it was me all of it, I came onto him, im the one who kissed him first, please" Ianto was now in tear's. Jack turned to Ianto and held his hand's "Iv got to Yan, Iv got to do it for the college for us, if I don't we can't be together" He rested his forehead against Ianto's. The head sat back and watched this unfold, he could see the love they had for eachother but he knew he couldn't change the decision.

The head picked up the phone and dialled "Police please" Ianto looked at Jack "Im sorry Jack, oh god, I love you so much" Jack just nodded.

The police were there within ten minute's, they cuffed Jack and gave him time to say bye to Ianto "I have to do this Ianto for us, come to the station after ok?" Ianto nodded "I love you, my gorgeous Ianto" He kissed him on the lips and the police took him away.

The rest of the college day Ianto didn't speak to anyone, he kept on getting fummy look's and people shouting thing's to him. The worst one was "Jack Harkness is a perv" By the end there were poster's up with Jack on it with the word's STAY AWAY FROM THIS COCK SUCKING PERV.

**KL theres the next chapter, tell me what you think. Iv noticed people are adding this to thier fav storys but not leaving comments, if you could leave comments it will help me a great deal. A big thank you to people who are reading it but like I said I need review's.**

**Thanks Emma xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 **

Ianto woke with a start, he looked over to his left and saw Jack sleeping. He took a couple of breaths but couldn't calm down, Jack woke feeling Ianto move beside him. He looked over and saw Ianto struggling to breath, he quickly sat up and patted the young mans back. Eventully Ianto calmed down and snuggled into Jack, Ianto started sobbing soon after, he looked up at Jack and stroked his cheek "Sorry I didn't mean to wake you"

"Hey don't worry, bad nightmare?"

"Yeah, haven't had one in a while"

"You wanna talk about it?"

"Erm... we were at school, I was walking down the corridor when someone bumped into me, I knew him his name was Mickey he started calling me batty boy and stuff. By the end of the dream everyone in the school had found out about us, the head called the police and they took you away" Ianto broke down again.

"Hey its over now, you're here with me, im not going anywhere"

"It was horrible, people put posters up round the school they had a picture of you on it, saying stay away from this perv"

Jack rubbed soothing circles on the yound mans back "Lay down" Ianto layed down and snuggled into Jack's chest, soon after he was fast asleep. Jack couldn't help but look at him, his gorgeous welsh boyfriend, he really was amazing and not just in bed.

The next morning Ianto woke up first, he looked over at Jack then leaned down and kissed him on the lips. Jack groaned as he felt the lips on his, he slowly opened his eyes when he saw Ianto he smiled at him. Half an hour later and after having given eachother some morning pleasure they were leaving for school. Today Jack's class were going on a trip to the Cardiff City football ground (Ninian Park) Ianto was quite excited he hadn't been here for a while let alone get a tour.

At around 3'o'clock it was time to go, they had been all around the stadium, in the changing rooms, in the managers office and other places. The last place they went was the Cardiff City store, when no-one was looking Jack handed Ianto forty quid and told him to get a footy shirt as a present from him, Ianto said he would thank him later. On the coach Ianto sat at the front next to Jack because of his cast with some friends behind him, because he couldn't talk he sent Jack a text

_"Thank you for the present, mabey if I get the whole kit I could dress up for you. Would u like that? xx"_

Jack smiled _"Anything to see you in a pair of sxc shorts and tight shirt, mmm getting hard thinking bout it xx"_

_"Jack not on the coach please, don't need u hot and bothered in front of every1 xxx"_

_"LMFAO, looking at you makes me horney baby, cant w8 to get you home xxx ;-) x"_

_"Ur comming round to mine 4 dinner remember? my mum said she would like to get to know u xxx"_

_Sorry forgot bout that hunny, so if we have dinner at yours can we have dessert at mine? xx"_

_"Well it is friday, mabey u could stay at mine 2nite *Doggy Eyes* xxx"_

_"If ur mum is kl with it babe then yes i will, oh by the way doggy eyes do not work on me xxx"_

Just as Jack sent the last txt they pulled up outside the college, Ianto went in to say bye to his mates and left for home.

That evening Jack knocked at 19.00, Ianto opened the door and nearly forgot to breath, as did Jack. Jack was wearing a black suit with a red shirt and a blue and red tie with his hair spiked to the right hand side, Ianto was wearing some baggy blue jeans (Because of the cast) with a black button shirt and a skinny grey tie, he also had his hair spiked but unlike Jack his was straight up. "Oh my god" they said together.

Jack leaned in first, Ianto met him half way and their lips met. Jack got carried away and grabbed Ianto's crotch through his trouser's, at that moment Ianto's mum walked over "If you could put my son down and join us for dinner" Jack pulled away and they went into the kitchen where they all sat down at the table.

As dinner was still cooking they all decided to get to know eachother Ianto's mum strated "So Jack how old are you?"

"29 miss Jones"

"Please call me Sandra, ok how much do you know about Ianto?"

"I know his full name is Ianto Anwen Jones, his birthday is the 19th of august 1990, you and his father split about three years ago, he still see's his father at holidays but they don't have a good relationship because of Ianto's sexual orientation, he opened up to me about the rape, I love him he loves me"

"Ok, I accept that, welcome to the family, You've met Andy, he works for the police and was working on the case after what happend to my son. Jack I don't know if he's told you but Ianto suffer's from OCD, severe depression and anger issue's"

Jack looked at Ianto "No he hasn't, why didn't you tell me these things?"

Ianto swallowed "If you knew I thought you wouldn't be able to handle it and leave me"

"Never will I leave you babe" Jack put his arms round Ianto and hugged him "I will help any way I can, I promise"

Soon after dinner was ready, they had spag bowl with garlic bread and for dessert they had a strawberry trifle. When dinner was finished they sat down in the front room and watched a film, it was a sharks tale (One of Ianto's favs). Half way through the film Ianto's mum said Jack could stay the night. After the film finished Ianto said goodnight to his mum as did Jack and they went to Ianto's room, Jack was exicted because he hadn't been in his lovers room yet.

Ianto had pictures on all his wall's, he noticed that most of them were David Beckham, he had a few of Mark Feehily from westlife with his partner Kevin and some random ones. "You like David then?"

"Yes he's fucking hot, look at that body, I met him a few years ago me and mum went on holiday to America and he was staying in the same hotel as us, it was a wicked day. Never gonna forget it"

"You wanna know who I like?"

"Yes tell me"

"Vin Diesel, now that is one hot bloke and that body and wow his package" Jack looked over at Ianto who was looking at his feet "Whats up hunny?"

"Is that what you want?"

"What?" Jack asked confused

"A man with a perfect body, a big cock and who isnt broken?" he answered quietly

"Hey look at me, you have a perfect body with a perfect personality, a perfect nice juicy cock that I can't get enough of, let me tell you at your age my cock was smaller than yours"

"If you want iv got a measuring tape, we could compare" Ianto asked in a playful voice, Jack nooded so Ianto went and got it.

When Ianto came back into the room Jack undone his trousers and set his cock free, Ianto measured it soft first "Mmmmm 6 inches, ok get yourself hard" So Jack did as he was told "Fucking hell this tape measure tells me iv been taking a 7.4 inch penis" Jack then took the tape measure off him "Ok your turn" Ianto's was 6 inches soft but Jack was quite impressed when he had a 8 inch erection "Well Mr Jones you are full of surprise's, not only do you have girth you have a good lengh"

"Just like you then babe, now shut up and wank for me" so Jack did, needless to say the rest of the evening was very enjoyable for both of them.

**MET JOHN LAST WEDNESDAY WOOOOO! ONG he was wearing skin tight jeans talk about hot! If any1 was at the dvd signing in Merton London let me know plz!**

**Sorry this has taken so long to put up, personal life got in the way, hoping to get next chapter up soon working on it now. Not to sure about this chapter at the mo, let me know what you think, but i did have fun writing it. looked over this chap again changed a couple of things, so heres the updated version!**

**Until next time BYEEEEEEEEEE**

**Emma **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The next morning Ianto woke first, he leaned over and gave a Jack a kiss. When Jack felt lips on his he stirrted and returned the kiss deepening it. They broke apart and smiled at eachother Ianto spoke first "Good way to start the day, c'on we need to get up?"

"Can't we stay in bed all day?" Jack asked hopefully

"As much as id love to, I said id go shopping with Owen, Tosh, Gwen and Rhys"

"But that means I can't come" Jack pouted

"Well you could but it would mean the others will find out"

"Do you trust them not to say anything?"

"With my life"

Jack nodded "Where were you gonna go?"

"We can't go into town, we might get caught I was thinking Newport"

"Yeah sounds good"

"Im just gonna call Owen because Tosh and Gwen stayed at his last night"

**TWTWTWTW**

Owen put the phone down to Ianto "Ianto said he's comming, there's something I need to tell you two"

Both Tosh and Gwen were looking at him waiting for him to continue "Ianto is dating someone, dunno if you have noticed but he's been alot happier the last few weeks. He's going out with Jack Harkness"

Tosh choked on the peice of food she was eating "As in Mr Harkness?"

"Yep"

"Wow you wouldn't think he was gay" Gwen cut in

"Really? I can tell, anyway we're going to Newport as other tutors or students might be in Cardiff, so lets get ready guys"

**TWTWTWTWTW**

At 11 'o' clock Owen, Tosh, Rhys and Gwen turned up (Owen had told Rhys about Ianto and Jack when they met him) and waited for Ianto and Jack. Ten minute's later Gwen spotted them comming down the street, they looked extremely happy, Gwen waved then Ianto waved back. "Hey guys" Gwen smiled

"Hey, you all know Jack" said Ianto, they all nodded and said hello.

"Where do you guys wanna go first?" asked Rhys, they all decided to head towards some sports shops. As they were looking Ianto spotted the shorts ans socks for the Cardiff kit, he leaned towards Jack "Should I buy them then" he asked

Jack looked at him confused "What?"

"The rest of the kit" Ianto rose his eyebrows and smiled

"Yeah if you want" Jack laughed

"Grab em then I can't hold anything, do you want anything?"

"Erm I saw a t-shirt down there but I want your opinion" Ianto told the others they will be back in a minute. As they walked Jack put his hand on Ianto's arse, Ianto just smiled at him. Jack pointed out the top he wanted, it was a skin tight plain black t-shirt a bit like a fitness top but not. "Yeah it will look sexy on you, i'll get it for you"

They made their way to the tills where they met up with the other's again. After they paid the group made their way to get some lunch, they decided on a mcdonalds. After they ate they went into some clothes shops for Tosh and Gwen. When Jack went to look at something Gwen walked over to Ianto "So why did Owen know and not me? your bestest mate"

Ianto smiled "Because Owen came to the hospital when that prick broke my leg, he noticed the looks between me and Jack and asked him outright, Jack couldn't lie so he told him"

"Ok I can accept that, do you love him?"

"Of course I do and he loves me too"

"As long as your happy, I love you Ianto"

"I love you too Gwen and I am happy"

Just then Jack walked back over, he smiled at Gwen then leaned over and kissed Ianto giving him a bit of tongue, Gwen just smiled and looked over at Owen who was shaking his head then he shouted "Oi lovebirds we're going to the next shop" They broke apart and smiled at eachother then walked over to the group.

As they were walking to the next shop Jack placed his hand back on Ianto's arse. About 5 minutes down the road they noticed a few lads had been following them then one of the lads shouted "OI BATTY BOYS, FUCK OFF OUT OF HERE" Ianto looked at Jack who shook his head. "YOU LISTENING TO US? IF YOU DON'T FUCK OFF YOU DEAL WITH US"

Ianto turned around "You might wanna try it sometime mate never know you might like it" the lads walked towards them.

"What you say queer boy?"

"You fucking heard me" Ianto bit back

"Fuck you, you arse licker"

"No mate wouldn't fuck ou your an ugly fucker" Ianto laughed

The boys walked closer "You wanna fucking leave now before I kill you"

"Na think we'll stay and do some shopping" As they walked off one of the boys went for Ianto, seeing this happen Jack Grabbed the lads arm twisted it and slammed him against the wall "You don't wanna do that"

"Get off me" The boy struggled but was getting nowhere, the others had run off when Owen turned towards them. "You wanna fuck off boy" All of a sudden Jack fell to the floor shaking, Owen knew the symtoms straight away, Jack was having a fit. Ianto just stood there mouth open, the lad ran off to find his mates. "Tosh call an ambulance for me please" so she did. Ianto stepped forward "Owen whats going on?"

"He's having a fit of somekind, we need to get him to hospital asap"

10 minute's later the ambulance arrived Jack was over the worst but still oblivious to everyone around him. The crew got him into the back of the ambulance with Ianto getting in after him. The others said they would meet him up the hospital, then the ambulance took off.

By the time they got to the hospital Jack had calmed down, Ianto had told the paramedic what had happend. They took Jack into a private room and got him settled, Ianto sat with him just making mindless talk. Soon after the others arrived and were directed towards Jack's room. Ianto saw Owen passing the room and went out "Owen"

"You ok mate?"

"Yeah, he's a bit confused but the doctor said he would be ok"

"Cool, do the doctors know what caused the fit?"

"No"

Just then the doctor walked upto Ianto "Ianto can we talk privatly?" they walked into a side room "Ok, what are you to Jack?"

"His boyfriend"

"Has he told you about having any fits of any kind or epilepsy?"

"No and he would have told me"

"Ok we going to take him for a scan and see whats going on"

"Ok, can I talk to him first?" the doctor nodded.

Ianto went back into Jack's room, sat down and took his hand "You ok darling?"

"Fuzzy"

"It will be, do you have epilepsy?"

"Not as far as I know why?" Jack asked frowning

"The doctors think you might have it but are going to do a scan"

"My dad has it and my great grandad had it"

The doctor walked in as Ianto went to speak and got Jack ready to do the scan. They wheeled Jack through to the scan room, before he went in Ianto gave him a kiss "I'll be out here I love you" Jack just nodded.

**AN - He he cliffhanger, sorry this is the ending i liked out of the 1's I tried, it fitted. Please Please Please read and review.**

**Emma xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN**** - This chapter is dedicated to MadameHarkness91. In this chapter we get to meet Jack's ex and find out about his past relationship.**

**College days - chapter 9**

Ianto paced outside the scan room for what felt like hours the others had left apart from Gwen. After what felt like hours the doctor whelled Jack back into the private room, Ianto was by his side all the way. As they entered the room the doctor called Ianto to the side "Right we have got the results, do you wanna know?"

"Yeah"

"Ok, basically anyone can get epilepsy anytime during their life. The scan has confirmed he has that"

Ianto swallowed "Can I be here when you tell him?"

"Yeah, Im gonna tell him now"

They walked over to Jack, Ianto sat next to him and took his hand kissing it. "Mr Harkness the scan has found brain activity, you have epilspsy as I explained to Ianto it can happen anytime during someones life but we don't know what caused it"

Jack looked at Ianto, tears in his eyes "Can I have a moment alone with my boyfriend please?" with that the doctor left, Jack looked at Ianto "So where do we go from here?"

"I don't care Jack as long as we're together" Ianto smiled

"Im giving you a choice do you think you can handle this even with your problem?"

"Im not letting you go, your stuck with me im afraid"

Jack smiled "Im not gonna complain, just thought need to tell Mr. Smith about my new found epilepsy, tell you what when I get out of here I will take you to a fancy resturant, spoil you rotton then take you back to my place and screw you silly"

Ianto leaned down for a kiss "Looking forward to it and when I get this bloody cast off my leg you can find out how flexable I really am?"

"Sounds good" Ianto gave Jack another kiss.

After there chat Ianto invited Gwen into the room and they spent the afternoon by Jack's bedside. They came up with a plan for Ianto to tell the headmaster how he knew Jack was in a hospital and Ianto was going to tell him when they went into college (If he wasnt out by monday). At kicking out time Gwen waited outside while Ianto spoke to Jack "Here take my spare keys make yourself at home I want you to be waiting for me at mine when I get out of here. It gives me something to look forward to"

"I'll be waiting" Ianto gave Jack a passionate kiss before leaving just as he left Ianto turned back "I love you and im gonna miss you"

"Me too Yanni" Then they blew eachother kisses.

Over the weekend Ianto stayed at Jack's he also asked if Gwen could stay with him Jack agreed. On sunday evening Jack was released from the hospital, he didn't tell Ianto cause he wanted to suprise him, he called a cab and waited. He arrived at his house an hour or so later, he walked to the front door and opened it carefully. He walked to every room but Ianto was nowhere, the only room he hadn't checked was his bedroom, he walked in and saw the cutest sight ever. Ianto was wearing a pair of Jack's baggy bed trouser's, the duvet was half covering his legs, when he looked closer he saw the outline of Ianto erection he also had a big smile on his face.

He creeped over slowly took off his clothes and climbed in beside Ianto, as he slid in he pulled the covers up and Ianto snuggled into him.

The next morning Ianto woke with a start, he looked to his side and saw a sleeping Jack he calmed himself down and smiled _"Must have fallen asleep early last night" _ he thought to himself. A few minutes later the alarm sounded and Jack stirred, he slowly opened his eyes and saw Ianto looking at him "Good morning sexy" Jack said

"Mmmm good morning indeed, what time did you get back?"

"About 9, you were asleep, when I came in you had a smile on your face and a very obvious erection" Jack looked down Ianto's body "Just like now" Jack leaned in and kissed him hard, when the need for air became too much they broke apart breathless "We can't, we don't have time love" Jack said

Ianto smiled "Ok I give we can do something later, lets get ready for college"

Jack arrived at the college at 9, he dropped Ianto off by the doors and went to park the car. While his class were comming in Jack got a teacher to cover and he went to the headmaster office. Half an hour later after having explained what had happend. After the meeting Jack went back into class he smiled briefly at his lover and sat at his desk to take over his class.

At lunch Ianto sat in the classroom with Jack, halfway through eating a man walked into the classroom looking at Jack. "What are you doing here Adam?"

"Come to see my ex whats your problem?"

"You need to stay out of my life, we're over and you know it"

"I just wanna say sorry I never admited it but I was cheating on you but we have now split up, he was cheating on me"

"Why are you telling me this?" Jack almost shouted

"Because I know how much it hurts"

"Just leave me alone im happy now im with someone, I was never happy with you Adam"

"Don't lie to me Jack you loved every second"

"Fuck off you prick I don't need you destroying my life like when I was with you" Jack snarled

"You ruined your own life Jack"

"NO YOU RUINED MY LIFE" shouted Jack "YOU HIT ME ALMOST EVERYDAY"

Ianto put his hand on Jack's arm "Hey" Jack turned towards him

"So this is your new plaything?" Adam laughed "Wait is he a student?"

Jack looked back at Adam "He is not and your not getting him involved"

"He is a student Jack lying to me again as usaul"

"I never lied to you Adam, get it in your thick head we are over"

"You'll come crawling back to me youn always do" With that Adam took one last look at Ianto and left.

**AN - Sorry its short but iv left you with another cliffhanger, EVIL ME MWAH MWAH MWAH :P.**

**Untill next time please keep reading and reveiwing **

**much love Emma xx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

When Adam left Jack took a deep breath and looked at Ianto "So thats my ex, sorry about that, thats the first time iv seen him since the split"

"He hit you?" Ianto asked holding eye contact

"Yeah pretty much everyday"

"Im gonna fucking kill him, you fucking watch me"

"No please don't get involved for me"

"No he's not getting away with this im gonna kill him" Ianto got up and went as fast as he could to find Adam, Jack got up and followed him. Ianto got to the main door and saw Adam walking out the gate, before he could shout anything Jack put his hand over his mouth and dragged him back inside "What are you thinking? do you want me to get sacked?"

"Of course not, but im not gonna let some dickhead ex of yours come in like that and speak to you the way he did"

"Just leave it I will sort him out, let me deal with this"

"Fuck off Jack im not gonna let him come into this college and start running his mouth" Ianto was starting to get angry

"Please calm down your gonna start drawing attention, have you taken your medication today?"

"Of course I bloody have that dick has just pissed me off"

"Right lets go back into the classroom so you can calm down" Ianto nodded his head and followed Jack.

Half an hour later and the class were starting to come in for the next lesson. It went quite slow and Ianto was getting more aggitated by the minute, things were going round in his head, first he would think he was going to kill Adam then the rational part of his brain would say if he did he would lose Jack. Then his thought went to Jack naked, he growled low in his throat so noone would hear.

By the end of the double lesson Ianto was hard thinking of all the positions he could put Jack in. He barly registed the class leaving, when everyone had left he got up closed the door and locked it. He went over to Jack and grabbed his face then kissed him passionatly. Jack got his sense back and pulled away "We can't do this here"

"Want you badly" Ianto put his hand on Jack cock

"We can't your gonna have to wait until we get home"

"We going back to yours then?"

"If you want but I have a teachers meeting first then i'll be home, take my keys again i'll see you there"

Ianto took the keys gave Jack one last kiss and left.

When Ianto got back he noticed a car parked near, he looked a bit closer and saw Adam he glared at him then went into the house. 10 minutes later there was a knock on the door, he went and looked through the peephole, it was Adam. He opened the door slowly "What the fuck do you want?"

"Thats no way to greet me is it now"

"What do you want, Jack has moved on he doesn't want you"

"Ok so your not gonna give him up easily well I wouldn't expect you to with the size of his cock, anyway you have two choices either you give John back to me or I tell the head of your college what you two have up too, your choice"

Ianto looked at him realizing he was serious "Im not giving him up for some blackmailing fucked up dickhead who is jelous"

"So did he tell you why we split up?"

"Of course, your a cheating low life, right now im finding it hard not to fucking pound your head in" Ianto said with venom

"What like I did to Jack?" Adam replied with a mean smile, he knew he was riling Ianto up

"You wanna fuck off now" Ianto was breathing heavily

Just then a car pulled up by the drive a man got out walked up to Adam and hit him in the back of the knee then hit him round the back of the head "Fuck off Adam you caused to much damage and if you don't you will have me to deal with" With that Adam ran back to his car and sped off. The man turned to Ianto "You must be Ianto Jones, Jack has told me alot about you young man its nice to finally meet you. Im John Hart"

"Hi" Ianto answered looking very confused

"Me and Jack go back we have been mates since primary school, he was best man at my wedding so you gonna invite me in?"

"How do I know your telling the truth?"

"Call Jack he will confirm it but this was a surpise visit"

Ianto nodded his head "I believe you, thanks for that as you can see I can't really do much" Ianto moved out of the way to let John in. An hour later there was a knock at the door Ianto went to get up but John shook his head "Thats ok i'll get it incase that prick has come back" Ianto just nodded.

John walked up to the door and looked through the peephole, he opened the door slowly "Ianto its ab..." Jack stopped halfway through his sentance he smiled "JOHN" then gave the man a big hug "How are you?"

"Im good how are you?"

"Happy very happy, so you've met Ianto?"

"Yeah nice lad been chatting to him while waiting for you"

Jack smiled "How about I get some beers and we can catch up?"

"Yeah go on then"

Jack went to get some beers for them came back in sat down next to Ianto and gave him a kiss then turned back to John "So how comes you came to see me?"

"See how you were after Adam who by the way was here earlier, tried getting Ianto to hit him, I saw what was happening and hit him myself he then ran to his car and drove away"

"Thanks, anyway enough about that arsehole, hows Donna?"

"Yeah she's good, she's 3 months gone"

Jack had a big smile "Congrats mate"

"Thank you, look Donna wanted me to ask if you would be godfather"

"Id love to oh my god thank you" JAck got up and gave his best friend a hug.

They spoke until 11 John left at 11.10, Jack had also invited him over with Donna for an evening. After John left Jack went back into the living room, he slumped down next to Ianto who pulled Jack's arm around himself. As they were sitting there watching mindless boring TV Jack started kissing Ianto's neck, Ianto leaned his head a bit so Jack had better access.

Jack bit down harder and sucked leaving a little red mark marking Ianto as his, Ianto slowly turned his head and they were kissing with tongues. Ianto couldn't stop the growls comming from his throat, he also knew Jack found it irrestable. Slowly Jack straddled Ianto's thighs never breaking the kiss, he moved his hand and started undoing Ianto's shirt buttons. After they were undone he took off the sleaveless top underneath, he then started rubbing his palms over Ianto's already erect nipples.

After his nipples were rock hard Jack moved his hands to Ianto's belt undoing it painfully slowly. Ianto lifted his bum so Jack could take off the trousers, then Jack stood up and started stripping, Ianto moved his own hand down to his erection and slowly moved his hand up and down. It didn't take long before Jack was compleatly undressed, he walked back over to Ianto picked him up and made his way to the bedroom.

When in the bedroom Jack layed the young man down carefully, he then went over to the draw and pulled out the lube he kept there. Ianto looked at him smiling tonight was about making love not just a quick shag, Jack layed down next to him and kissed his shoulder. He opened the lid to the lube and put some on his first 2 fingers, he moved his hand down to Ianto's entrance. First he circled the entrance then looked at Ianto for permisson, Ianto nodded.

Jack pushed his finger in slowly, he got a small gasp from the person under him, once all the way in he added the second. Ianto's bum came off the bed with pleasure, as Jack moved his fingers he hit Ianto's prostate everytime. When he was sure Ianto was ready he got up put a pillow under Ianto's bum then poured lube on his cock.

He rubbed in the lube then lined himself up, he looked at Ianto who again nodded, as he pushed in Ianto moaned loudly then followed by "Jack I fucking love you"

Jack looked him in the eye "I love you too"

He started thrusting slowly in and out careful not to hurt his young lover. Jack leaned down giving Ianto a slow loving kiss, Ianto returned it with enthusiasm.

After ten minutes of making love Jack felt his orgasm comming but first he wanted to see Ianto cum. He took his erection and pumped away, Ianto looked him in the eye as he came over Jack hand, as he came he shouted "Fuck yes Jack"

That was all it took for Jack to cum deep into his lover, as Jack went to move Ianto stopped him "Don't move I want to feel you for a bit longer" Jack just nodded and kissed his neck lazily. After laying like this for a while Jack looked at Ianto who was now asleep, he slowly pulled out, he went into the bathroom and wet a flannel to clean himself and Ianto up.

He chucked the flannel on the side then snuggled into Ianto who was snoring lightly, Jack just lay there for a bit thinking how lucky he was to have this young welshman in his bed and nothing was going to change that, not even Adam. He went to sleep that night not knowing what tomorrow would bring but all that mattered was right here sleeping in Ianto's arm.

**Please keep reading and reviewing thanks for the support guys. **

**Thanks Emma xx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

The next couple of weeks were quiet, Adam hadn't been back since John hit him. It was a saturday morning and the boys were at Jack's for the weekend, today they were having a lazy morning and Jack had promised to make Ianto breakfast in bed. Because of his epilepsy Jack had been advised to stop driving so Ianto's mum was now driving them to college from permission by Mr. Smith.

Jack came back into the bedroom still naked with a tray, Ianto laughed when he saw this "Hope you cooked with an apron on I do want sex with you again"

"Of course I used it, it was the one with the boobs on it"

"You know sometimes I wonder if you should have been born a girl"

"But if I were born a girl we wouldn't have known eachother and been so in love AND we wouldn't be having fantastic sex" Jack stuck his tongue out

"True now shut up and give me breakfast" Ianto smiled.

After they ate breakfast Jack gave Ianto a flannel wash then jumped in the shower himself. As Jack was getting dressed Ianto came up behind him, wrapped his arms round his waist and started kissing his neck. Jack moved his head to one side, Ianto sucked a bit harder and marked him "Now your all mine" He smiled and walked away.

Today they had to go up to hospital to get Ianto's ankle checked and get a new cast, Ianto's mum was picking them up in an hour. An hour later Ianto's mum pulled up outside and beeped, Ianto came to the door and waved. She got out of the car to go and greet him and Jack and to look at the house her son was staying in. She liked it alot and was happy for her son to stay at weekends.

Soon after they all piled into the car, Ianto sitting in the front with Jack in the back. Every now and again Ianto would look at Jack in the rearview mirror and got a smile. When they got to the hospital Jack helped Ianto out of the car by the entrance and Ianto's mum went to park it. Ianto walked upto the receptionist "Hey im Ianto Jones, im here for my checkup" he smiled.

The young girl behind the counter looked up and her breath caught "Hi Can I see your appointment card?" Ianto handed it to her "Thank you, if you go down the corridoor and its just to the right" As she was speaking she was going more and more red and found she couldn't take her eyes off Ianto. Ianto murmred his thanks and walked off with Jack in tow.

"She was so checking you out babe" Jack said once they were out of earshot

"Yeah? well im spoken for and gay so no chance"

"Mmmm all mine" he kissed Ianto on the cheek.

As they walked Jack put his hand on Ianto's arse, something that he was doing more and more, Ianto didn't complain he liked it. "You might wanna remove your hand or I will have to take you up against a wall here and now" he mumbled

"Horny are we?" Jack raised an eyebrow

"Mmm just a bit, in fact im showing a little interest now"

"Later I promise lets just make sure your ankles getting better shall we"

An hour later and they were still waiting for the nurse to see them Jack was getting a drink when he saw Adam, who walked up to him "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Jacky boy not even a hi"

"Did you follow us?"

"No I work here as a cleaner notice the uniform, oh I forgot uniforms turn you on better not look at it then, just to let you know me and John Hart have had words your lucky to have a friend like that"

"I havent got time for your mind games iv got to get back to Ianto"

Adam grabbed his arm "Im gonna get you back"

"Keep fucking dreaming Adam"

"Oh I will until the day you come running back to me"

"Never gonna happen not after the way you treated me get over me I got over you and look where I am, fucking gorgeous boyfriend who treats me with respect and loves me for who I am"

"Its not going to last"

"Do you know what Adam fuck off and stay out of my life im happy, go find some else to stalk and knock about"

As Jack walked off Adam shouted "Your mine just remember that"

As Jack sat down Ianto noticed him looking a bit upset "You ok Jack?"

Jack leaned over and gave Ianto a kiss "Yeah im ok, what time was your appointment?"

"Erm about half hour ago"

"Im going for a walk" With that Jack got up and walked off leaving a confused Ianto behind, Ianto just turned to his mum and shrugged. Jack found himself walking towards where he saw Adam with a face of thunder thinking _"Adam is screwing with my head, I don't love him anymore I love Ianto, but Adam is still gorgeous but he hit me almost everyday, " _

"Thinking are you?" Jack whipped his round and saw Adam, his breathing quickend he looked Adam up and down.

"Do you still love me?" Jack asked with tears in his eyes

"I never stopped loving you Jack, im sorry I beat you around, iv changed I promise you"

"I love Ianto though I don't cheat thats not me"

"Do you still love me?"

Jack's eyebrows creased "I don't know, I need some air" Jack walked outside, Adam made a split second decition and followed him. When he was outside Jack found a bench to sit on, as he sat down he felt his phone buzz. It was a message from Ianto it read _"What have I done?" _He looked at his phone tears running down his cheeks, he was so confused. Adam then sat next to him "Why did you come back Adam?"

"I came back for you Jack, I want you back I never should have cheated on you, I never should have hit you"

Jack turned towards Adam he leaned in and kissed his old lover softly, Adam deepend the kiss. After a minute Jack came to his senses and backed away "Iv got to get back to Ianto get your stuff and fuck out of my life" With that Jack walked off and back to Ianto. Ianto looked up and saw Jack's tears stained face "Jack whats wrong?"

"I just saw Adam he works in here, we had an argument, I walked outside then I kissed him"

"You fucking did what?"

"When I realised what I was doing I pulled away, I couldn't do that to you"

"But you kissed him whats to say you wouldn't go further with him or anyone?"

"Because the thought of you would stop me doing anything stupid"

"Ianto Jones" The doctor called out, after he stood up he turned to Jack "When I get home later I want you to come collect your stuff and I will collect mine from your's" then he went to get his ankle checked.

Later that night Ianto sat in his room Jack had dropped his stuff round earlier and took his own stuff. Ianto had told Jack he would do some thinking, his head was everywhere and was missing Jack already.

Jack layed on his bed and cuddled his pillow that smelt of Ianto, he turned over and looked at his phone, he picked it up and text John Hart _"Iv done something really stupid, I kissed Adam and now I think iv ruined things with Ianto"_

A few minutes later he got a text back _"Oh Jack you always were an idiot, why did you kiss that fucking dick?"_

_"My head was everywhere, when I saw him the feelings came flooding back, I don't love him I love Ianto"_

_"Ok so prove to Ianto it's him you want, prove you love him, I'll deal with Adam"_

Jack looked at the last text and his mind was made up, he put some clothes on and headed out the door.

Ianto's mum called him down to dinner, he sat and ate in silence. When he was washing up the doorbell went so he dryed his hands and went to answer it.

Jack went to a mates house and picked up something that he was looking after then went to a shop and bought a bottle of wine and a big bunch of flowers.

Ianto opened the door slowly.

Jack ran up to the door took out the item from his pocket and had the flowers in the other with the bottle of wine on the steps.

Ianto gasped in surprise, outside his door was Jack on one knee, a thick gold ring, some flowers and a bottle of wine "Ianto please don't shut the door on me just hear me out, Im so sorry I kissed Adam it was spur of the moment type thing, I love you and only you" Jack was now crying "I was an idiot a big one, I can't take back what I done, I just wanna prove to you that I love you and only want you. Please believe me I don't ever want to hurt you. I won't ever hurt you again so will you marry me?"

Ianto didn't say anything for a minute or so "Jack I love you too but how can I trust you won't bed someone when you get drunk or something?"

"You don't but I do, Im not losing you over him and one kiss, please?"

"We can talk but not here, come in"

Jack got up and walked in after Ianto, shutting the door behind him. They both sat in the front room on the sofa. Jack took Ianto's hands in his "I love you so much Ianto, I can give you everything you ever want and need. I can't live without you now"

"I can't live without you either, but you kissed an ex, worse than that he used to beat you"

"I know it was a mistake like I said I pulled away after a few seconds"

"Why did you pull away?"

"Because I thought of you babe and how much I love you, Im so sorry"

Ianto swallowed "Apology accepted but I am going to say no to marrying you, it's too soon"

"Thats fine so are we ok?"

"We will be eventaully once you prove I can trust you"

Jack couldn't help himself he moved forward, put his forehead against Ianto's and kissed him. Ianto responded straight away, Ianto backed away first "I think its a good idea we don't stay round eachothers for a couple of weeks"

"If thats what you want, I can deal with that"

"If you want we can go out tomorrow say dinner or something?"

"Yeah sounds good, look id better be going before I jump you"

Ianto smiled at him "I'll see you out"

Jack gave Ianto a kiss and left.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The next evening Ianto was getting ready for his and Jack's date, he was nervous it was like there first date again. All he could think of all night was the gorgeous american so he didn't sleep that much. At 4 'o' clock he finally dropped off and didn't wake till 12 this morning. He looked in his wardrobe through his clothes, he picked out a black shirt and a pink tie with his black jeans and a black shoe (As he couldn't put 2 on). When he was dressed him and his muum got into the car and went to Jack's.

Jack looked out his window when he heard a beep, it was Ianto, he picked up his keys and locked up. Before he got in the car he opened Ianto's door and kissed him full on the lips then got into the back. Jack had booked a table in an expensive resturant, one of the best in Cardiff. Ianto kept looking back at Jack "How are you?"

"Yeah im ok you?"

"Ok I suppose" that was the extent of the convosation.

When they reached the resturant Jack jumped out and opened Ianto's door, took his hand and helped him out. Ianto said bye to his mum, when they were inside they got seated straight away. The table was right in the corner out of the way of prying eyes, after they sat down Jack linked his fingers with Ianto's. He didn't pull away so it was a good start.

Over dinner they made mindless convosation and had a laugh, Ianto started to relax. At the end of the meal they walked down to the bay for some air "So you gonna call your mum to come pick us up?"

"Erm I was thinking it's bank holiday tomorrow mabey we can stay in a hotel but im not promising we'll do anything"

"Are you sure?"

"Like I said I won't promise anything I just want to share a bed with you, I really missed you last night, iv got used to waking up in the morning with you all over me."

Jack smiled "I'll pay for the room"

They walked to the hotel in comfy silence, when they got there Jack got one of the expensive rooms, it was on the top floor. When they went into the room Ianto looked at Jack "Wow how much did you pay for this room?"

"That would be telling"

"I forgive you for kissing him, tonight has shown me you truly care for me but you shouldn't have spent so much money on me"

"I wanted to shall we have a look round" Ianto nodded.

The hotel room had a kingsize bed with an en suite bathroom, the bath was a small jacuzzi and it also had a good shower. The wardrobe could fit about 4 people in it and the view was amazing. After looking around Ianto fell onto the bed and Jack sat next to him "I can't tell you how sorry I am for kissing him, so let me show you?"

"I don't know can we just lay together?"

Ianto moved his body up the bed then Jack followed, they both layed on their sides looking at eachother. Jack moved a stray hair from Ianto's forehead, Ianto smiled at him and he smiled back. A tear rolled down Ianto's cheek and Jack wiped it away, Jack Leaned forward and kissed Ianto's forehead. Ianto moved his head and caught his lovers lips Jack closed his eyes and deepend the kiss.

They had a good night from there on in.

The next couple of months went quickly and smoothly, today Ianto was getting his cast off. They got to the hopital and was called in almost straight away, they took the cast off and had a look. They tried to get him to walk on it but he fell with Jack catching him "Thanks babe"

"Ok Mr. Jones we are going to put another cast on it but it will be thinner, you need to get used to walking on your ankle, we need to see progress in the next 2 weeks"

"Ok thanks"

With a new cast on Ianto and Jack caught the bus back to Jack's flat. When they got Ianto flopped down onto the sofa "Jack make me some lunch please"

"Make it yourself you lazy sod"

"Plllllllease, if you do i'll do anything to me tonight"

Jack sighed "What do you want?"

"Erm banana sandwich please" he asked innocently

"Ok lazy git i'll do it now"

5 minutes later Jack bought out two sandwiches two beers and placed the on a little table by the sofa. Ianto sat up, kissed Jack full on and ate his lunch. When they finished lunch the boys got comfy on the sofa and watched the 1st Jackass film. That night they went to bed happy.

Half term came around quicky, Jack had through a few fits in the past few weeks but nothing serious. Ianto had arranged to stay at Jack's for the week, the cast was now off his ankle and Ianto was walking slowly but he did stumble here and there. There was a camping trip comming up a few weeks after they were go back to college and Ianto wanted to be walking by the time it came around.

Jack turned to Ianto "I love you"

"I love you too hun"

"Fancy going for a walk?"

"Yeah go get my crutches and we'll go there upstairs"

As Jack got them Ianto put his coat on and waited for Jack by the door, with a kiss they left the house. As they walked along the street hand in hand Jack heard someone behind him "Jack" he turned around and saw John Smith the college headteacher.

"John hi"

John looked at Ianto "Arnt you a student at the college?"

"Yes sir"

"Jack can I have a word"

Jack and John walked off "Jack what are you doing holding hand with a student?"

"We're...dating"

"Jack he's a fucking student"

"But he's over 18 he's legal what we do in our own time is up to us"

"Does anyone in the college know?" John looked pissed off

"I think a few of his mates, but they wont say anything"

"How long?" John now looked stright at Jack

"Since the start of term if he was under 18 I wouldn't be doing this you know that, I love him and he loves me"

"If anyone in the college finds out my job will be in jeprody and you will lose your job in fact I should be firing you now"

"Please I will make sure noone finds out" Jack was alomost crying

"Ok Jack, iv known you for years, your a good tutor. The minute another student or tutor find out about this you will be fired, keep this under your hat and make sure noone see's you"

"Thanks you John look how about you come to mine for dinner soon and we'll talk properly"

"Ok have a good week and be careful"

Jack nodded and walked back to Ianto he took his hand and walked off as fast as he could. When they were looking round Ianto noticed a sex shop he turned to Jack "Come on lets go in" Jack raised his eyebrow and followed Ianto.

They walked into the shop Ianto walked over to the gay section "You want a dvd? my treat"

Jack smiled "Ianto Jones you dirty sexy man"

Jack looked through the dvd's and saw one he liked it was called 'Builders galore' Jack picked it up and showed Ianto. Ianto smiled "Builders huh?"

"The Builders outfit look is sexy as hell and you would look good in it, so do you have anything you wanna try?"

Ianto thought for a minute "I always had a fantasy that has yet come true"

"Yeah go on"

"Iv had this fantasy for a while, ever since I found out I was gay and since iv been with you... A full RAF dress uniform" Ianto flushed

"Oh yeah we can arrange that, it would be fun to dress up, i'll see if I can order one"

Ianto just smiled and walked off towards the builders costumes, he looked at the sizes and picked the right one up. He also picked up a belt with some builders toys on them, next he went over to the sex toys, he looked through them and picked out strawberry flavoured lube, a double ended dildo and a male candy g-string.

By the time they paid for everything it came to almost 60 quid, they walked out the shop smiling at eachother. The next shop they went to was next. Ianto picked up a skin tight shirt and jeans that hugged his arse, when he came out of the changing room Jack's mouth dropped. As Ianto walked back in Jack followed, Ianto looked in the mirror and saw his lover behind him, Jack wrapped his arms round his waist.

"Ever has sex in a changing room" Before Ianto could answer Jack moved down his body and undone the jeans, when Ianto's cock sprung free he realized he wasn't wearing boxers "Ianto you dirty boy" Ianto just smiled. Jack slowly started sucking the head, as he was getting into it they heard a voice outside "Are you ok in there sir?"

"Yeah" Ianto answered breathless

"Its just your breathing a bit heavy sir"

"It's...ahhh...fine really"

"Im sorry im opening the curtain" As the curtain opened Jack wasn't quick enough getting up, the man who worked in the shop got an eyefull. Ianto turned bright red, Jack smiled and the man looked shocked. When the man gained some composure he spoke "Ok you really need top leave the shop now, you have 5 minutes to get dressed and leave"

Ianto quickly got dressed back into his clothes and they got out as fast as they could.

They decided to go home from there so they waited for a bus.

**AN - right next chap done, for all those reading building a relationship i will get back to that wen this story is done (Cant do 2 at once gets confusing) Thanks to every1 who has read this story please keep it up. Please keep reviewing aswell it helps me out alot.**

**much love**

**Emma xx**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

After they were waiting for the bus Ianto turned to Jack "Your so fucking embarrasing Jack"

"Hey how was I to know he was gonna come in"

"I fucking asked YOU not to come in" Ianto started getting angry

"Yeah well you wearnt complaining when I was sucking your dick" Jack retaliated, a few people waiting looked at the arguing couple.

"He saw everything of mine Jack, I don't want strangers looking at my cock so excuse me for getting pissed off with you"

"Like I said you wearnt complaining when I went down on you, so excuse me for having some fun with my boyfriend"

A guy walked over to the bus stop and shouted "Will you two just fucking shut up im sure people don't want to know about two people's sex lives espeacially two faggots like yourselfs"

Ianto turned round to him "Fuck off this is between me and him and you call me a faggot again i'll fucking knock you out"

"Errr you are a faggot so thats what i'll call you"

"Fuck you" Ianto went to swing with the arm that didn't have a crutch but Jack caught his fist before he could

"Calm the fuck down Yan" Not knowing who it was Ianto took a swing at Jack and connected with his jaw. Jack recovered from the punch pretty quickly and got in the way before his boyfriend went for the man again. What they didn't see was Adam watching this, he was standing by one of the other bus shelters, smiling, he paid the man some money to go say what he did, to see what reaction Ianto had.

Finally Jack got Ianto away from the man but the young man still wasn't calm "Ianto do you want someone to call the police?"

"FUCK OFF, GET OUT MY FACE" Ianto struggled in Jack's grasp knocking Jack down in the process but Ianto went down aswell, he held Jack by the collar and held his fist up. He was now breathing heavily, he had tears in his eyes. His brain started to tell him who he was holding, he blinked a couple of times then let Jack go. Slowly he got up and walked away, Jack to shocked to do anything just stayed where he was.

"Mmmmm good boyfriend he is" Adam laughed as he walked towards Jack

Jack then got up and squared up to Adam "You little fucking prick, you sent that man over" Jack was right in his face "You want to fuck out my life Adam why can't you realize it's over between me and you"

"Because Jacky boy it's fun spliting you and cutie up" Jack shoved Adam back "I swear if you ruined this i'll..."

Adam grabbed Jack's arm tightly "What you gonna do Jack come on tell me" he squeezed tighter "Your not going to do shit, your still scared of me, I see it in your eyes"

Jack pulled his arm back "If you don't leave us alone you can deal with one of Ianto's swings, trust me you don't want to" He then walked off to find his younger lover

Ianto walked off as fast as he could, what was he thinking lashing out like that, now Jack would leave him for sure. He walked around not knowing what to do so he called for a cab to take him home then turned his mobile off. When he got home his mum wasn't there so he went up to his room, locked the door then strted smashing his room up with his crutch. After he done the damage he layed on his bed and sobbed. Half an hour later there was a knock on his door "Ianto you in there son"

Slowly Ianto got off the bed and opened the door "Mum" he broke down again and cuddled into her. His mum saw the state of his room and sighed. They stood like that for a good ten minutes before Ianto had to sit down, he looked at his mum properly "Im sorry i'll tidy it all up"

"What happend to make you do this?" So Ianto told his mum.

Jack was sick with worry, he couldn't get through to his lover, he had been trying for the last half hour. In the end he decided to go round his house, he got to the front door and took a deep breath then knocked. Sandra answered "Jack please come in" Sandra led him into the kitchen "Do you want a cup of tea or coffee?"

"Tea please black 1 sugar, is Ianto ok?"

"He smashed up his room and cried"

Jack looked at the floor "Can I go see him?"

"He's been asking for you" She smiled

Jack made his way upstairs, he swallowed hard then walked into Ianto's room. He was sitting on the bed with a broken photo frame in his hand, when he heard footsteps he looked up and saw Jack "M'sorry"

Jack walked over to the bed and sat beside his young lover "Hey it's ok im not mad at you, after you left I spotted adam he sent the man over to rile you up" Jack showed Ianto his arm, Adam had left a bruise on it "I told him to leave us alone if he didn't he can deal with one of your swings and he wouldn't like it"

Ianto moved forward and cuddled into Jack's side "How did you meet him?"

"What?"

"Adam how did you meet him? I bet he seemed nice when you met him"

"Yeah he was so sweet, we met at a gay club me and my mate were there, he walked up to me, I was a little shy back then, we danced for most of the night then we back to mine that night. I was going to say bye at the door he then kissed me and we ended up in bed"

"When did he start hitting you?"

About four months into the relationship, he came to mine drunk one night, thought he could smell aftershave that wasn't his on me, he then lashed out and hit him. It continued from there almost everyday and night, I never did anything to stop him, I kept telling myself he would change but obviously he didn't. But look at the bright side if we hadn't split up I wouldn't have kissed you"

Ianto looked up and kissed his jaw "I love you Jack, again im sorry for earlier I didn't tell my mum but I forgot to take the pill for my anger, thats why I reacted that way and smashed my room up"

Jack noticed Ianto was still holding the picture "Ianto you need to take those pill's have you taken them now?"

"I can only take them in the mornings"

"Ok so promise me from now on you will remember to take them"

"I promise Jack"

Jack kissed the Ianto's forehead "Who's in the picture?"

"That my nan and grandad, mum's side, they died a few years ago" A tear rolled down Ianto's cheek, Jack tilted his head up to wipe the tear away then leaned down and kissed him sweetly like two lovers should. As the kiss deepend they both layed down on the bed together, Jack pulled away breathless and nodded at Ianto, he nodded back. Jack went down for another kiss this time it became heated, Ianto started undoing Jack's jacket and threw it on the floor.

It wasn't long before both men were in there boxers, Jack looked down and smiled he saw Ianto was wearing the boxers he'd brought him and had personalised himself; they seemed to hug his shape and perfectly show off his package. He remembered Ianto's reaction to the writing on the back "enter here sir" he loved personalising things for his lover specially finding the italic letters for the Sir to show the sarcasm.

Jack pulled the boxers down with his teeth then made his way back up to suck on the head. After a while Jack deep throated this fine piece of meat, Ianto's moan filled the room. Just as Ianto was about to cum Jack released his cock "Jaaaaack, finish what you started"

"But I want you to cum while im in you, by the way love you in the boxers"

Ianto went a little red "For your eyes only"

Jack just smiled and kissed him on the lips, Ianto reached over to his draw and pulled out the lube, strawberry flavoured, and gave it to Jack. Jack moved Ianto's legs wider, popped the lube cap and dribbled it down his lovers hole. While kissing Ianto Jack inserted his fingers slowly, Ianto arched his back hopeing his prostate would be touched. When he was fully prepared Jack entered him with a short sharp thrust, after being with Ianto this long he leaned that his young lover liked the burn when he got entered.

Ianto smiled as he moaned god he loved it when Jack done that, he pulled Jack into a loving kiss. Jack kept the pace slow but sharp, Ianto was loving every second of this, the feel of Jack in him was amazing. Soon enough Jack's thrusts were getting faster which meant he was close, Ianto bit his bottom lip to stop himself from crying out to loud. Jack had sweat falling down his face, Ianto stuck his tongue out and licked around Jack's neck. Thats all it took with one last thrust Jack came deep into Ianto.

Before Ianto could cum Jack stopped him "I wanna try something, while I eat you out I want you to wank" Ianto just nodded, Jack kissed his way down. When he reached his goal he quickly licked it "Ahhhhh Jack" Ianto moaned. Jack licked round the hole then entered slowly. Ianto put his hand on his hard dick and started pumping hard, Jack continued his ministrations giving as much pleasure as humanly possible. Ianto pumped harder and harder until... "Fuck Jack, Jack, Jack" He came all over his chest and hand.

Jack came level with Ianto again and let him taste himself "How was that Yanni?"

Ianto didn't answer he just layed there a big smile on his face, Jack shook him "Yan"

"Fucking hell we have to do that again, or even better i'll do it to you"

Jack kissed him again "Lets clean up then i'll help you tidy your room" They gave eachother one last kiss.

**AN - Sorry its taken long to update things been going on, stuff i needed to sort out. Hope you like this chapter. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK :P**

**Emma xx**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

The week after college started again, Jack had helped Ianto tidy his room during the week. This morning Ianto went into college without his crutch as he wasn't planning on walking around much. As soon as he went through the college doors Owen walked upto him "Hey you ok?"

"Yeah suppose, how was yours?"

"Spent it with Tosh and her family, I need your advice, im thinking of asking her to marry me"

"Marry? yeah"

Jack was about to walk upto Ianto when he heard the word marry, instead he hid behind the wall.

"Yeah that sounds good" Owen replied

"Anyway i'll talk to you later, gotta get to class, by the way im comming to watch the game tonight as its a cup game"

"Alright mate i'll see you later"

Ianto walked slowly to the classroom and sat down in his seat, when he saw Jack walk in he smiled his sexiest smile and wiggled his eyebrows. Jack smiled back and sat at his desk. Soon the class started, Ianto kept looking at Jack and remembering the night before. Jack had litrally pounded him into the matress making the bed squeak, Ianto smiled at the memory. Jack looked at Ianto who had a far away look on his face, Jack raised his eyebrow thing going through his head _"Marry? what did he mean by that? He turned me down said it was too soon. Iv got to talk to him" _

Jack was pulled out of his thoughts by the college bell going off to signal it was break, he pulled Ianto back as he walked out and kissed him "I love you"

Ianto just smiled and walked out.

At the end of the day Ianto met Owen by the changing rooms, the game was away so one of the tutors drove them. Jack tagged along.

The final score was was 3 - 0 to Bay hill (Which was Ianto's college) and they celebrated in the changing rooms. Instead of going back on the minibus Ianto called his mum, Jack made his excuses aswell. After the minibus went Jack met Ianto round the corner, Jack pushed Ianto up against a wall and kissed him deeply. "Iv been waiting to do that all day"

"If you can't keep your hands off me for a day we've got problems" Ianto laughed

"But your so gorgeous, who wouldn't want to look at you?" Jack took Ianto's lips into another deep kiss and thrust his hips aswell. Ianto could feel his dick through the trousers, as Jack pulled away Ianto took his bottom lip between his teeth. Jack growled low in his throat "God your horny today" Jack whispered

20 minutes later and after alot of kissing Ianto's mum turned up with Andy, Ianto smiled when he saw him "Andy hi"

"You ok Ianto?"

"Yeah, you comming round for dinner?" Ianto asked exitedly

"Im cooking actually, iv got enough for Jack aswell" Andy smiled. So instead of going home Jack went back to Ianto's.

When they got back Andy started preparing dinner while the other three sat in the front room, after half hour or so Ianto went to talk to Andy "Hey"

"Hey Yan"

"So things are going well with mum?"

"Yeah it's all good thanks why you ask?"

"I haven't seen my mum this happy for a long time, I like you being my stepdad, your cool" Ianto smiled

"Im happy aswell, when my ex wife left I went through a stage of depression, then Sandra came into my life, so what happend with you and Jack?"

"He was my tutor last year but I didn't do anything about it because I had Lisa, anyway I found out at the start of term he had broken up with his boyfriend, when we were talking in the classroom we kinda admitted we liked eachother, then we kissed"

"Sounds like a dream meeting, make sure he looks after you he seem's like a good man. Have you seen your dad?"

Ianto's dad was a bit of a sore spot "Yeah before I went back to college at the start of term, he took me out to a few places nothing special"

"He didn't...start anything then?"

"The usual being gay is wrong speech, I just ignore his little digs now"

"Well you know im here if you want to talk" Ianto walked up and hugged Andy "Thanks" then let him carry on cooking. Ianto walked back into the front room and fell down next to Jack before he concentrated on the TV he kissed Jack on the lips.

Half an hour later dinner was being served, Andy had made Tuna pasta bake and strawberry trifle for dessert. They all sat down to eat having polite conversation throughout, after dessert Ianto and Jack went upstairs. They put on a dvd then snuggled on the bed, Ianto put on James Bond's Tomorrow never dies. After the film finished Jack got ready to go home, as he was getting ready Ianto stopped him "Jack I was thinking mabey you could stay here tonight, it's just we stay at yours all the time and I thought it might be nice for you to stay here"

Jack smiled "I haven't got any spare clothes or PJ's"

"Im sure if I offer my mum petrol money she would drive us to get some clothes for you and mabey you don't need any PJ's" Ianto waggled his eyebrows

"You sure your mum will be ok with driving me home?"

"Wait here i'll go ask her" He gave Jack a peck on the lips and went to ask his mum.

Ianto came back up 5 minutes later asking Jack to get ready, Sandra was going to run hin home to get some stuff. Ianto decided to stay at home with Andy, they just sat down and spoke until Sandra and Jack got back. When they got back it was quite late so Jack and Ianto went upstairs after saying goodnight.

**AN - sorry its short but that seemed the best bit to end it on. **

**Until next time Peace**

**Emma xx**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Ianto woke up to his phone buzzing, he looked at his clock it was 03.44, he reached for his phone but didn't reconize the number. He flipped it open spoke "Hello"

_"Is this Ianto Jones?"_

"Yeah this is him"

_"This is Doctor Henry, Jack Harkness was bought in half an hour ago, he had a fit now he's come round he's asking for you"_

"Ok thank you Doctor I will be there asap"

Ianto shut his phone and started getting ready, it had been a couple of days since Jack had slept at his, Jack had gone to a party tonight and Ianto was to tired to go but promised he would go with him to the next one. When Ianto was dressed he slowly walked into his mum's room and shook her "Mum wake up"

Sandra turned slowly "What's up Ianto it's 03.50"

"Jack's been taken into hospital I need a ride please"

"Wait downstairs i'll be down in five"

10 minute's later both of them were in the car on the way to the hospital, when they got there Ianto ran to the front desk "Im Ianto Jones I got a call saying Jack Harkness had been bought in"

"Let me just check... yes he's room 105 take the lift up to the next floor, turn left and it's the 4th room on the right"

"Thank you so much"

Ianto ran down the corridoor to the lift, he pressed the button and the lift came. When the doors opened he pretty much found the room straight away, he put his hand on the door knob and took a breath. He opened the door slowly, Jack was wired up to some machines and Ianto looked confused, Jack had a fit that's what he got told. He walked over to the bed and sat in the chair, only then did he notice a ginger haired woman in the corner of the room. He held his hand out "Ianto Jones"

"Ah Ianto hi im Donna, I believe you've met my other half John"

"Yeah he helped me out a few weeks backs, erm so do you know what happend?"

"He was upstairs going to the toilet, as he came back down we heard a thump I went to check it out he was the bottom of the stairs having a fit, we don't know what set it off"

"Ok thanks so is John comming?"

"He's just getting a coffee for me, do you want me to leave?"

"No it's fine I want someone to sit with me please"

Donna smiled at him "Of course"

Ianto went back over to the bed sat back in the chair and took Jack's hand in his. Slowly Jack opened his eyes and looked at his younger lover "Ianto" he smiled

"Im here Jack you feeling ok?"

"Better now your here, sorry Donna" Donna just smiled

"What made you have a fit? Do you remember anything?"

"I went to the toilet then as I went back downstairs I can't remember the rest"

"Its ok, I knew I should have come with you tonight"

"Hey don't be silly you were tired I didnt expect you to come, I want a kiss" Jack smiled

Ianto smiled back then beant down to kiss Jack on the lips for a minute they got carried away and Donna cleared her throat. Ianto pulled away and the two men smiled at eachother. It wasn't long before John walked back in with three coffee's in hand, the doctor's had told him they had called Ianto so he got one for the young man. After Sandra parked the car she made her way upto the room, when she got there the doctor's were checking Jack over.

Half an hour later the doctor's gave Jack the all clear, he was allowed home but only if he had someone with him. Ianto said he could go back with him, of course Jack said yes. Within 10 minute's Jack had packed and they walked to the car, they all said goodbye to eachother and got into there respective cars. Ianto decided to get in the Back with Jack and they snuggled together on the journey back. As soon as they got back everyone went straight back to bed.

Once the boys were in there room Ianto closed and locked the door, he turned to Jack and smiled "Feeling better hun?"

"No but I know what will make me" Jack walked upto Ianto and wrapped his arms around his waist but Ianto pushed him back and raised his eyebrows.

"Jack you had a fit less than an hour and a half ago and you want sex?"

"Well mabey just a blowjob to relax me then I promise we can sleep"

That sparked a reaction Ianto pushed Jack onto the bed and they started undressing eachother. When they were both completly naked Ianto kissed his way down his lover's body, when he got to his target he blew softly on the flesh which twitched. Ianto licked it from the bottom to the tip then he licked the slit which made Jack moan loudly and buck off the bed. They looked at eachother as Ianto took the whole lengh into his mouth, Jack soon closed his eyes and just enjoyed feeling the talented young man.

Jack moved his hands into Ianto's hair and started pulling in time. It didn't take long before Jack was shooting his cum down Ianto's throat, who swallowed it all. Ianto pulled off Jack's cock with a pop and made his way back up the perfect body underneath him, he gave Jack a long sweet kiss, when he pulled away Jack reached for his cock but he batted the hand away. Instead he climbed over Jack's chest and started pumping his cock, Jack had never seen a more gorgous sight.

Jack hooked his arms round Ianto's legs and started sucking on his ballbag, that sent Ianto over the edge and he came over Jack's face. After they both cleaned up they cuddled in bed looking at eachother, Ianto spoke first "I love you Jack Harkness, with all my heart"

"You soppy git" Jack laughed

"I never used to be, it's the effect you have on me" Ianto laughed back

"Well I love you even more Ianto Jones"

"Not possible, I think it's fair to say we love eachother equally" Ianto kissed Jack on the nose

Jack looked deep into to Ianto's eyes "There's something iv been meaning to ask you, I heard you talking to Owen the other day, you were talking about marriage..." Ianto put his finger on Jack's lips

"You can't say anything but Owen is going to propose to Tosh"

"Oh ok" Jack sounded dissapointed then turned the other way

"Jack what wrong?"

"Nothing im going sleep"

"Jack, look at me"

Reluctenly he turned over "Tell me whats on your mind?" Ianto looked stern

"Do you ever want to get married and have kids?"

"Not yet I want to settle down first, finish college, get a good job"

"Do you see me in that future?" Jack had tears in his eyes

"Of course, I want all those things with you, just not yet"

"Ok because I can't see me with anyone else noe I have you, Iv never loved anyone this much and I don't want to lose you"

"Never gonna happen, you will always have me, where's all this insecurity come from?"

"It's just my past relationships have started out good but ended badly and I don't want that with me and you?"

"Like I said never gonna happen, were in it for the long run babe"

"I love you so much Ianto" Jack leaned in and gave Ianto a tender kiss which Ianto gave back.

With no more said that night they snuggled up and went to sleep peacefully.

**Next chapter done :D will get next chap should be up as soon as my dongle is fixed (Gone in 4 repairs) so until next time PEACE lol**

**Emma xx**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**AN - Sorry i havent updated in a while, been rather busy with trying to find a job. I will try and update the story regularly from now on.**

A couple of weeks had passed since Jack had fallen down the stairs, he had a couple of brusies but nothing serious. The Head teacher had given Jack a week off but he was now back at college. The first day back was slow, he had hardly seen Ianto all day and was missing the young man. The last two lessons on Ianto's planner was PE, he hadnt seen Jack all day and he was teaching this lesson. He was first into the changing rooms, when he opened the door Jack was standing in the office getting changed. He walked over "Hey"

Jack smiled "Hey babe"

Just as they leaned into kiss some other students walked in "Later" Ianto whispered, Jack just smiled and nodded. Halfway through football Ianto was having trouble running so he sat on the sideline for the rest of the lesson. After all the students left the changing rooms Ianto went into Jacks office, he looked at the half naked man and couldnt stop himself from pushing him against the wall with a passion filled kiss. Taken by surprise Jack took a second or two to kiss back.

Ianto grabbed Jack's erection through his joggers, he then proceeded to take his trousers down followed by Jack's. Jack pulled away "We can't, not here grab your stuff and we'll go back to mine" Ianto just nodded.

It didnt take long to get back to Jack's, neadless to say they spent thr rest of the evening in bed.

**TWTWTWTWTWTW**

A couple of weeks passed and Jack's 30th Birthday was comming up in a few days and Ianto was arranging a surprise party for his lover with the help of his mum, Andy, John and Donna. They had hired out a hall with a bar and sent some invitations out, it was quite lucky that Jack's birthday was on a saturday so they could hire it out later and they wouldnt have to be in college the next morning. Finally Saturday came around, the previous night Ianto had stayed at Jack's, during the day Ianto took Jack out for lunch then shopping while the others deorated the hall.

After shopping Ianto took Jack back to his, cause they still had an hour to before his mum was picking them up Ianto pushed himself onto Jack. After 45 minutes of making passionate love they both had showers and got changed. Ianto had told Jack that they were going out for a meal but had to pop by the hall to pick up Andy cause he was having a few drinks with his mates.

When they got to the hall Ianto got out of the car "I'll be back in a minute" Ten minute's passed and Ianto still hadnt come out so Jack and Sandra went in to see what was going on. When Jack came through the door a load of people jumped out and shouted "HAPPY BIRTHDAY" Jack looked at Ianto, smiled then walked over to him and kissed him "Thank you hunny"

"Dont just thank me, my mum, Andy, John and Donna helped aswell"

Jack said thank you to them all then went to get a drink along with Ianto. The DJ turned the music on and a few people went to the dancefloor. Halfway through the night 'Take you down' By Chris Brown came on, Jack grabbed Ianto's hand and lead him to dancefloor. He went behind his younger lover and started grinding on him, Ianto closed his eyes, he was in heaven. After the song they went to get another drink, as Jack was talking to a few people Ianto spotted Adam standing in the doorway. He put his drink on the bar, he walked over and pulled him outside.

Jack saw Ianto walk off but didnt see Adam, he made an excuse about needing the toilet and went in the direction Ianto went. Ianto pulled Adam round to the back alley and held him against the wall "What the fuck are you doing here Adam?"

"Come to join the celebrations"

"Your not welcome" Ianto grabbed Adam by his coat and slammed him into the wall "So fuck off"

"Jack still loves me, thats why he kissed me at the hospital"

"Fuck you, you used to beat him"

"He enjoyed that, he loved the way i got angry that turned him on mabey you should try it"

Ianto got right in his face "You. Want. To. Fuck. Off"

"Im getting Jack back Yanni"

Just then Jack walked out "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Come to enjoy the party Lover boy"

"Don't call me that, go home Adam, if you keep stalking us i'll go to the courts, now go away"

Ianto let him go and Adam walked off, Jack turned to Ianto "You ok babe?"

"Yeah fine, lets go back inside"

By the end of the party Jack could hardly stand, he kept getting drinks bought for him. Ianto was ordering a cab when Jack slumped next to him "Ianto, love ooo, you are gor... gorgeous" He slurred, he then started rubbing at Ianto's thigh and kissing his neck. After half an hour of molesting Ianto the cab turned up, both Andy and Owen helped Jack into the cab while Ianto was saying goodbye for them both. When Ianto finally got Jack through the front door he put him straight into bed, Ianto soon followed.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

The next morning Jack woke up with a banging headache, he slowly swung his feet off the bed and stood up. As soon as he did he ran straight into the bathroom and chucked up down the toilet, a minute later Ianto walked in with a glass of water and some pain killers then helped Jack back into bed "I take it you don't want breakfast?"

"Not just yet, give me an hour I should be ok then"

"Ok" With that Ianto walked out of the bedroom.

Soon after Jack was put to bed he was asleep, every now and again Ianto checked up on him to make sure he was fine. A few hours later Jack finally woke up, he found Ianto in the front room watching sunday morning programmes. He went to get himself a glass of water and sat next to Ianto. They sat in silence for the next hour just enjoying the lazy sunday morning, soon Jack was getting bored of the programme and leaned towards Ianto kissing his neck and sucking on his ear.

Ianto tried pushing him away but Jack was consistant "Come on Yanni, please"

"If you go brush your teeth i'll see you in the bedroom"

Jack smiled as he ran to the bathroom, sure enough Ianto was waiting for him in the bed. Jack climbed onto the bed "I got told sex is the best way to get rid of a hangover" Ianto just nodded. Jack came upto Ianto's eyelevel "Thanks for looking after me last night and this morning"

"Thats ok, now you gotta make it up to me, do you know what happend when we got home last night?"

"No what?" Jack asked confused

"Well, I got you home and climbed into bed we were going to have sex 'Rock the headboard' as you put it and you kinda fell asleep during it"

Jack's mouth dropped "Whoops sorry Yan, that has never happend to me"

"Well now your gonna make it up to me and make this headboard rattle now"

Jack leaned in to kiss Ianto softly, as they pulled apart Jack took Ianto's hand in his and kissed all the knuckle's. He layed Ianto down on the bed then got the lube out the draw, he slowly removed Ianto's joggers and kissed his thighs, he could see the buldge through his lovers boxers which were next to go. As he undressed himself he kept kissing Ianto, he kissed down his chest taking both the nipples in his mouth in turn. He moved lower shortly after, he kissed the head of Ianto's cock then slipped his tougue into the slit (Which Ianto loved). Soon after he took the whole length down his throat, Ianto bucked on the bed with a loud moan.

It didn't take long before Ianto was shooting his cum down Jack's throat, who swallowed every last drop. Before Ianto came down from his high Jack had grabbed the lube from the side and put some on his fingers, he spread his lovers legs and inserted the first finger. Again Ianto's hips thrust off the bed, soon after another finger was added and he was scissoring them, when Ianto was prepared Jack pulled him into a sitting postion "Hey I wanna try something different"

Ianto just nodded, Jack sat with his legs crossed "Come here" Ianto took the offered hand "Now I want you to sit on my lap, put your legs behind my back" They both got into the position, Ianto slowly lowered himself onto Jack's big length with a gasp. Ianto closed his eyes, this was a new experirence it burned his hole but it was a good burn, as he lowered the rest of the way, so he was seated in Jack's lap, he bit Jack's shoulder. "Ok Yan as I push up you push down" Ianto nodded and did as he was told, it was the best fucking sensation ever.

"Why the fuck haven't we done this before Jack?"

"Good?"

"Fan-fucking-tastic"

It didn't take long before Ianto shot his 2nd load over his and Jack's stomach, seeing that look on Ianto's face then sent Jack over the edge. After they came down from the intensity of thier orgasm's Jack slowly pulled out and they layed next to eachother, Ianto was the first to speak "We really got to do that again"

"Yep but next time your taking me"

"Ok that can be arranged" Ianto smiled

"I'll look forward to it, did I mention I love you?"

"Mabey a few times, I love you too Darling" Ianto leaned in and gave Jack a loving kiss.

As they pulled away Jack looked into his young lovers eyes "Look I was thinking and been wondering for a month or so, well would you like to mabey move here with me?"

"What?"

"Would you like to move in with me here?"

Ianto was speechless he opened his mouth but nothing came out, on the third try it did "You want me to move in?"

"Yes"

"Are you being serious?" Ianto was still a little shocked

"Never been more serious"

"Ok"

"Ok?" Jack asked

"Ok Jack"

Jack scooped Ianto into his arms and kissed him passionatly, needless to say they spent the rest of the day in bed.

**TWTWTWTWTWTW**

A couple of more weeks passed Ianto was now fully moved in with Jack, Andy had also moved in with Sandra he had also asked her to marry him. It was a saturday morning and the boys were lounging on the sofa watching TV when Ianto got a phone call, he looked at the screen it was Lisa "Its Lisa one minute babe" He answered the phone "Hey Lisa"

_"Hey Ianto, look theres something we need to discuss something"_

"Can't you tell me now?"

_"No we need to meet, how about lunch?"_

"Ok but im bringing my boyfriend"

_"Thats fine, i'll see you at the bay in twenty minute's" _Lisa then put the phone down, the boys got ready and left.

When they got to the bay Lisa was sitting on the steps outside the millienium centre, she had a coat wrapped round her. As Ianto got closer he saw what Lisa was trying to hide "Oh my god, Lisa your pregnant, tell me its not mine"

Lisa took a breath "Ianto, now you know why I needed to talk to you in person"

"Is it mine?"

"Yes, Ianto he's your's"

"He? How far are you gone?" Ianto asked confused

"About seven and a half months"

Jack seemed to be haninging back Ianto noticed "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I just thought if you wearnt seeing anyone we could have another go, me and Matt split up when he found out bump was yours"

Ianto put his hand on Lisa's stomach "Im sorry, im with Jack now"

"Are you saying you don't want him?"

Ianto closed his eyes "I didn't say that, for gods sake Lisa, why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I was going to tell you, I was scared"

"Ok so what are we going to do?"

"Well your with him now so we have no chance, im sorry Yan..."

"Don't call me that please"

"Ok sorry, it's just iv been offered a job in america, a chance to start again and was wondering if you would take him"

Ianto swallowed then turned to Jack "Jack its up to you" Jack slowly nodded, Ianto smiled then turned back to Lisa "Ok we'll take him from you but I would like you to come visit him when you move"

Lisa nodded "Look here's my new number we'll keep in touch" Lisa gave him a kiss on the cheek then turned and left.

Ianto turned to Jack and smiled "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes Yan course I am"

"We're gonna be daddies Jack wow im gonna be a tad"

Jack took Ianto in his arms and kissed his head. They took a slow walk home hand in hand.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

A couple more months passed it was comming to the end of term, Just a few weeks left. It was a Saturday afternoon, the boys were up the hospital, Ianto had told his mum after he found out about Lisa, that morning Lisa had gone into labour. Jack was waiting outside the room while Ianto was pacing in and out. Some more hours passed, Ianto was down the hall getting some coffee's when Jack came running to him "Lisa's having the baby"

"Shit" Ianto handed Jack the coffee's and ran back towards her room, he bashed through the door and held Lisa'a hand. Lisa was screaming loud and their was alot of blood which Ianto was going to ask the doctor about later. The Doctor was encouraging Lisa to push he could see his head, Lisa was squeezing Ianto's hand really tight. "Come on just a few more pushes" The doctor said.

Ianto could hear the baby crying and had tears in his eyes, that was his son, he looked back at Lisa's face which was pain filled. Just one more push and the baby was fully in this world, as soon as the baby was out the doctor's cut the cord and wheeled Lisa out the room straight away, Ianto looked confused. He turned to the doctor's who were still in the room sorting his little boy out "Whats going on where are they taking Lisa?"

The doctor holding the baby turned around "You wan to hold him?"

"I wanna know where they have taken Lisa"

The other doctor in the room nodded "She's been taken to a special care unit, she lost alot of blood Mr Jones"

"What are you saying?"

Just then Jack walked in "Whats going on? iv just seen them take Lisa somewhere"

"They've taken her to a care unit"

The doctor looked between the two men "Im sorry Mr Jones Lisa might not make it"

Ianto took a deep breath and had tears in his eyes "Can I hold my son?"

The doctor handed the baby over "Can I take him to see his mother?"

"We need to wait for some news but I can take you to her room, you just wont be able to in yet"

Ianto nodded so they made their way up.

As they were waiting Ianto was looking at his son, Jack had his arm round Ianto and was whispering reasurrance's in his ear. Half an hour later a doctor came out the room "Mr Jones" Ianto looked up "You can come and see Lisa but she is very weak"

Ianto looked over at Jack "Please come in with me?" Jack nodded.

They walked into to the room Lisa was wired up to a couple of things, Ianto walked to her bedside and took her hand, Lisa's eyes opened and she smiled briefly "Hey" Ianto said "Do you wanna see your son?"

Lisa nodded, Jack bought him over and handed him to Lisa "He's gorgeous Ianto, just like his tad"

"He looks like you aswell" Ianto smiled "How are you feeling?"

"Groggy, couldnt wait to see him"

Ianto had a tear run down his face "You'll get through this, your strong I know you can"

"Im sorry Ianto, take care of him for me"

"No your not gonna die your son's going to need you"

"Can I talk to Jack on his own?"

Ianto nodded and walked out of the room, Jack walked up to the bed Lisa spoke "Look after my son and Ianto for me please"

"Of course Iwill" Jack had tears in his eyes even though he didnt really know Lisa. Lisa closed her eyes again "Hey open your eyes, let me get Ianto"

"Ok"

So Jack got Ianto into the room, as Lisa and Ianto were talking he walked out.

"Can I name him?" Lisa asked

Ianto smiled "Of course you can, what was you thinking?"

"Well if it's ok with you I wanted to call him Blake after my dad"

"I like that, Blake Hallet Harkness-Jones"

"No" Ianto looked confused "Blake Harkness-Jones"

"Are you sure Lisa?"

"Yeah Blake Harkness-Jones, born on the 18th of July 2011" Lisa was getting weaker "Take our son, bring him up right and tell him I love him and his taddy"

Ianto was now crying "You were my first Love Lisa Hallet, i'll never forget you, you meant so much to me and you still do and I promise your son will always know who you are"

Lisa closed her eyes and her breathing slowly stopped, Ianto just stood there staring between Lisa and his son. A few minute's later a couple of doctor's came and took her body away, after they left Ianto walked out to Jack and broke down. Jack saw how upset Ianto was, the mother of his child just died, so he done the best thing he could to comfort the young man, he hugged him.

A couple of hours later the boys were back at their flat, Blake was in his cot asleep, they had painted the spare room and decorated it in the last month. The boys were sitting on the sofa Ianto was snuggled up to Jack about to tell him how he met Lisa "When I said to you that first day I came back to college I didnt care about Lisa cheating I lied, before you she was the love of my life, it broke my heart when I found her cheating. We were together for six years, my mum knew her mum since we were young, We started Dating when we turned 14" Ianto had tears in his eyes

"Ok do you want to carry on?"

Ianto nodded "I knew I was bisexual but I always liked Lisa I finally got the courage to ask her out, our mums were thrilled when we told them, I always thought we were gonna be together until we died. She knew about the rape and helped as much as she could, to be honest I think thats what bought us closer. The first year I came to college and I saw you I liked you but was with Lisa plus your a tutor. That night I walked into her flat I was going to ask her to Marry me, I heard moans comming from the bedroom, I walked in and there was my flatmate...fucking her. Before I left I hit him in the face"

Ianto was now fully in tears "My world was ripped apart, Matt was supposed to be one of my best friends, great friend he turned out to be. Anyway I pretty much moved my things out of her place with the help of my mum. Thats when my anger problems started, I kept picturing him and her together could hear her moans in my head, I took it out on my mum sometimes but never hit her I could never do that, but we argued most of the time. She took me to see a doctor, he put me on tablets for my anger and depression and have been on them ever since"

"Im sorry you went through that, so what made you admit you liked me?" Jack asked

"I just thought as I wasnt with Lisa anymore it might have been a good idea, I liked you from the moment I saw you to be honest I didn't think you were gay, when you were saying about Adam I decided then I wanted to tell you as we were both single. Im glad I made that decision now, your the one I can see in my life now but you have to realise Lisa will always be apart of me"

Jack nodded "Il make sure Blake grows up knowing who Lisa was"

"What did Lisa say to you?"

"She asked me to look after you and Blake, which I will"

Ianto smiled, he leaned in and gave Jack a small kiss "I love you Jack"

"I love you too Ianto" Jack leaned back in, before the kiss could deepen Blake started crying "I'll see to him, stay here and relax"

After the baby was settled again the boys were exasuted so they made their way to bed together.

OK hope u all enjoyed this chap. This is the sad bit the next chap will be the last :( thank you to all who have read and reviewed. And I hope you enjoy the next story I post :)

Will try and get up the last chap asap. might be later 2nite dont know yet

Emma xx


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**Last Chapter of this story, Thanks again for the support through this story :). I have another story in the pipeline and have the 1st two chaps written.**

Over the next couple of weeks before the end of term Ianto had worked from home, Jack had told Mr Smith Ianto had the flu. Ianto had told his small group of best friends about Lisa and the baby and they had all been to see him, Jack and Blake. It was the last day of term and Ianto came in with the baby, everyone who walked passed him cooed over Blake (even the boys) He also told them the story as they thought he was with Lisa still. Ianto finally made it to the classroom he smiled at Jack before talking to his classmates.

As it was the last day the students were having a fun day, loads of things going on around the college, all the while getting their results for the year. A few people were before Ianto so he just chatted while he was waiting. Finally he was called up, Jack and another sports teacher were giving them the results "Ahhh Mr Jones, how are you?" Mr Jacob said as he looked at Blake.

"Yeah good thanks" Ianto smiled

"Ok you have had a good year, your work shows that and I think you will have make a good coach or something like that"

Ianto smiled "Thank you, Iv enjoyed this year very much and Jack has been an excellent tutor this year and last"

"Thats good to hear, well you proberly guessed but you have passed but the better news all your work is 100% well done Mr Jones"

Ianto shook both tutor's hands, smiled at Jack and left. He had to get home and changed, tonight was the college prom, this was also the night everyone was going to find out about him and Jack. It was the end of term and he wasn't going back so they college couldnt do anything about it, he just couldn't wait to dance with Jack in public, to let everyone know Jack was his.

After he put Blake into bed he got into the shower, as he washed a smile played on his lips he really couldn't wait for tonight. As he was thinking he didn't hear the front door open, soon after Jack was behind him in the shower, he turned round and kissed his older lover. The kiss became more heated, Jack pushed Ianto against the wall and their erections brushed together. Ianto would never get bored of having sex with Jack he decided, it was always mind blowing and he loved it.

Jack kissed his way down Ianto's chest taking a nipple into his mouth one at a time, Ianto tilt his head back and thread his fingers through Jack's hair. Jack made his way down the young mans body, when he got to the nice juicy cock he licked the slit then took the head into his mouth, Ianto's hips shot forward but Jack took it. Soon enough Jack had Ianto's wonderful cum squirting down his throat and he lapped it up greedily.

When Ianto opened his eyes after comming down from his orgasm Jack was sitting on the side wanking, Ianto loved when Jack tossed himself off the man was gorgeous. Ianto put his hands on Jack's shoulders, Jack opened his eyes and smiled. Looking at Ianto was all it took, with a grunt of Ianto's name he came into his hand, before he could wipr it off Ianto grabbed it and started licking it.

When they got out of the shower it was 18.30, Ianto had offered to look after he grandchild tonight. As the two boys were getting ready the doorbell went, Ianto slung on his shirt and answered it "Hey mum" he kissed her on the cheek

"Hello darling how are you?"

"Im better thanks" He smiled "Isnt Andy comming?"

"Yeah he will be later he doesnt finish work until"

"Well make yourself comfy were just getting ready"

With that Ianto went back into the bedroom.

Twenty minutes later they both appered next to Sandra hand in hand, she looked up and smiled. Ianto was wearing a three peice suit which was black with a maroon shirt and black tie, Jack was wearing a two peice suit with a Purple shirt and with a siler tie "Well you two brush up nicely"

"Thanks mum" Ianto said rolling his eyes "Right we'll be back before Tewlve hopefully"

"Ok boys have fun" Sandra knew that they were going to tell the college about them tonight.

When they got to the college people were walking in with their partners, they got out of the car together getting some funny looks from people. Jack took Ianto's hand in his and they walked upto the doors, Before they went in Jack gave him a kiss on the lips "You ready for this?"

"Yep" Ianto smiled back.

As they walked into the hall Owen, Tosh, Gwen and Rhys all cheered and walked up to them, giving them both a hug each. John Smith walked over to Jack and pulled him to the side "What the hell do you think your doing?"

"Sorry its the end of term Ianto has his grades, officially he's not a student anymore and I want the world to know I love him and he's mine"

John sighed "Just be careful yeah?"

"Of course" Jack smiled at John then went back over to join the others.

Jack gave Ianto a kiss on the lips as he did some decided to shout "Oi you fucking perve" Ianto turned around to see Dillan (one of students he didnt get on with) looking.

"Fucking take that back" Iatno snarled

"What are gonna do you little Faggot"

Before Ianto stepped forward Jack got in his way "May I remind I am still a tutor here and if another word like that comes out of your mouth, you wont be comming back next year"

"I don't wanna come back to this shithole if it's got a perve like you here, as I said to Mr Smith Ianto has now got his grade's he isnt a student anymore, even if he was he's over 18 and can make his own choices"

As Jack walked away again the boy turned back to Ianto "Im not finished with you yet faggot"

"You wanna take this beyond them gates? I dare ya" Ianto challenged

"Like a pussy arse licker like you could fight"

As Ianto went for the other boy Jack grabbed him and shoved him back "Leave it Ianto he's not worth it"

Mr Smith then walked back into the hall hearing what had happend "Dillan excuse yourself from this prom, I do not stand for homophobic behaviour, if you step one foot back in these gates I will call the police"

After Dillan left the prom continued, the first song to ome on was Everytime by A1, Jack grabbed Ianto's hand and led him to the dance floor. They danced the night away and had a good time. Near the end Owen pulled Ianto to the side "I going to ask Tosh to marry me"

"You got the ring?"

"Yeah here in my pocket"

"Good luck mate, can we propose together?"

"What?" Owen asked confused

"Im gonna ask Jack"

Owen smiled at his mate "Lets do this"

Both boys went onto the stage and asked for the microphones the DJ turned the music down. Owen started speaking "Ok first thing I want to say is this is the best year I had at this college, I have the best girlfriend in the world and I love her with all my heart" He then handed the mic to Ianto "Hey, this has been the best year for me aswell for two reasons the first being I love this place and i gonna miss it when im gone, the other thing is Jack Harkness if it wearnt for you I wouldn't have the love of my life, if I could ask you and Tosh up here"

The pair went to join their partners, together Ianto and Owen got on their knee's and simultaneously asked their partners to marry them. Both of course said yes, the hall cheered and whistled Ianto looked into Jack's eyes "I love you with all my heart and i so glad you said yes"

Jack just smiled.


End file.
